Bienenstich
by Loony Black
Summary: Nascida entre o mais puro luxo, ela nunca soube o que era ser livre. Presa a seu mundo, Narcissa descobriu outro universo em Lily - e então soube que o sabor mais tentador era o do pecado. . Cissy/Lily . Universo Alternativo . Oneshot


Hello again. o/ Voltei com mais uma oneshot que fiz pra um challenge que foi cancelado (só eu tenho a impressão que dou azar com challenges?). Vamos ao resumo logo:

Femslash Narcissa/Lily (garota/garota). Pode clicar no botão "Voltar" se não gostar, não há multa de desistência. Unverso Alternativo, se passa no século dezenove na Inglaterra Vitoriana. Angst/Romance, provavelmente não o tipo a que estão acostumados, rated T por prevenção.

Para que não fiquem boiando, a fic explora a sinestesia, que é uma alteração neurológica que faz os sentidos se "confundirem". Tal como ver cores ao ouvir música, sentir cheiros de palavras, ouvir sons ao olhar certas formas.

Bom, tenho que dizer obrigada a minha beta. Lady Bogard, você é um amor! Foi uma linda luz no fim do túnel de uma ficwriter masoquista, haha. Devo-lhe muito.

Descobri várias coisas chocantes sobre a Inglaterra Vitoriana escrevendo essa fic. o.O Entre elas, o fato de a homossexualidade feminina não ser legalmente reprimida como a masculina pelo simples fato de que a sociedade não acreditava que ela existia. (!) Apesar de já existir desde o século XVIII literatura explícita sobre o assunto, este era mais ignorado do que realmente punido – como se duas mulheres juntas fosse apenas um delírio de algum doido, e não algo real.

Apesar disso, a Igreja Católica fazia forte pressão sobre a homossexualidade chamando-a até de "pecado supremo", e a ciência se dedicava em desvendar o que causava essa "doença". Tal comportamento durou até as primeiras décadas do século XX. E sim, graças aos céus, as pessoas já escovavam os dentes naquela época! XD Enfim, leiam essa enormidade e me dêem reviews no fim dela, não custam nada e me deixam motivada a escrever.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, de fato, mas a história é sim, senhores.

* * *

**Bienenstich**

_Essex – 1851_

Não era fácil, mas não era tão desagradável quanto os ignorantes poderiam supor. O sabor da amora deslizando pela minha boca misturado ao toque leve de leite me provocava menos enjôo do que o gosto amargo dos talheres. Mordi mais um pedaço da torta e o degustei com prazer, fitando minha mãe com o canto do olho.

"Que modos são esses? Não devore sua torta assim e não se empanturre, Narcissa. Não quero que você esteja gorda quando eles chegarem." Disse, e eu a fitei com placidez, engolindo a torta. O sabor de leite sem seu contraponto frutal se intensificou, mas eu já estava habituada a ele.

"Creio que só poderei parecer gorda se não estiver em algum espartilho, mamãe." Murmurei de volta, aproveitando os últimos minutos que tinha para respirar quase que livremente. Amelie estava de pé ao meu lado, inquieta, com aqueles grossos cabelos negros presos em uma trança. Tive pena dela durante muito tempo; não era bonita, mas perto de mim se assemelhava ainda mais a um javali despenteado. Triste sina para uma mulher como ela se tornar minha dama de companhia.

"Não responda à sua mãe." Meu pai me repreendeu, e eu me desculpei silenciosamente abaixando a cabeça. "Ela está certa. Não coma muito ou o espartilho não irá fechar direito, e se ele não ficar perfeito, você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer."

Eu sabia. Perdi o apetite quase que naquele instante. Comi mais um pouco de torta sem vontade e permiti capturar um pedaço de manga madura e deixá-la dançar na minha boca. Era doce, forte e tinha uma textura maravilhosa contra meus dentes, de pouca resistência e muita maciez. Seria suficiente ao menos para me manter em pé até o final da noite.

"Com licença, vou me vestir." Anunciei, me levantando da suntuosa mesa. Fitei as belas bandejas com melancolia mais uma vez, meu estômago protestando contra o jejum forçado e a ausência do amargo suave. Minha mãe sorriu satisfeita por ter sua ordem acatada.

"Amelie, cuide bem dela." Disse para a mulher parada ao meu lado, que se agitou deselegantemente. "Não quero que haja uma única polegada de folga no espartilho. Ela tem que estar mais linda do que já esteve na vida."

"Não será difícil, senhora." Amelie replicou, e eu a olhei com frieza, já dando as costas para a mesa de carvalho. Da sala de jantar até meu quarto passei os quadros, os papéis de parede misturados e todos os cristais pendendo dos lugares mais inusitados. Minhas botas fizeram um som oco e abafado contra o tapete que cobria as escadarias, e eu podia ouvir Amelie no meu encalço o caminho todo, muito mais ansiosa do que eu.

Quando abri a porta do meu aposento e mirei todas as camadas de seda e renda lilás sobre a cama, a realidade me atingiu como uma pedra. De fato, eu tinha que estar mais linda do que já havia estado antes, pois quem nos visitaria seriam os senhores Malfoy. Minha mão tremeu dentro da luva de cetim quando caminhei até a cama e me sentei nela, apreensiva.

"Vamos, senhorita, é melhor se apressar." Amelie disse timidamente, e o olhar que lhe lancei a fez gaguejar. "N-não digo, quero di-dizer... A senhora sua mãe quer que fique pronta com certa antecedência."

"Estou ciente dos desejos de minha mãe." Rosnei entre os dentes, e apertei a luva de renda que jazia ao meu lado com raiva.

Renda. Eu não podia escolher nem mesmo minhas próprias luvas. Levantei e deixei que a serviçal desatasse os nós e desabotoasse meu vestido, desencaixando minhas saias e a criolina. No espelho, uma jovem linda com cachos muito bem forjados, olhos arregalados e aparência frágil me fitava, prevendo sua noite. O noivo que tinha desde criança e nunca havia encontrado após completar onze anos, Lucius Malfoy, e seu pai, dois membros de uma família aristocrática ainda mais importante do que a minha própria, viriam. Olhei a luva mais uma vez e a odiei, me perguntando que gosto Lucius teria. O pouco alimento que ingeri revirou no meu estômago.

Druella nunca acreditara em mim, nem mesmo para me dar credibilidade de lunática. Ralhava acusando-me de mimada e de desejar as atenções do mundo para mim; puxava meus cabelos e gritava até quase me ensurdecer para que eu parasse de mentir, pois do contrário Deus iria me punir. Eu sabia que havia algo errado, algo que nenhum dos romances de minha mãe ou canções de ninar rurais diziam, e suprimia aquela aberração com esforço. No entanto, dizer que as coisas que toco têm sabor sem que eu tenha que levá-las à boca nunca foi uma mentira, e sim uma verdade deveras indesejável.

Eu nunca sabia se o gosto seria bom ou ruim, e me habituei a não tocar em nada e permanecer calada. Por bem, minha mãe preferiu me deixar andar com luvas de cetim que soavam sempre como leite morno na minha boca a deixar margem para algum comentário do tipo "esta taça tem gosto de madeira, mamãe" que eu inocentemente soltava na infância. Nunca a convenci de que aquilo era verdade e ela nunca me convenceu de que não era. Jamais poderia negar que sentia entre os dedos, mais físico do que a presença do próprio Deus, alimentos que eu nunca degustara.

Não importava que gosto Lucius teria, eu me tornaria sua esposa. O pensamento me trazia alguma alegria, um frêmito de empolgação e um enorme temor que, juntos, me faziam estremecer e cerrar os olhos pedindo clemência. Todavia, sabia que não podia pedir por mais; ele era um homem muito rico, conhecido por sua enorme influência política, sem mais irmãos para disputar as posses de seu pai quando este viesse a falecer e uma reputação impecável. Exceto por seus excessos e conhecido prazer em duelos e caçadas, não havia genro mais desejado por um pai em toda a Inglaterra.

Ele se tornaria meu marido. E eu, ingrata como sempre fui, não conseguia permanecer feliz com o fato. A responsabilidade pesava demais em meus ombros, principalmente quando pensava em Andromeda, Bellatrix e Sirius. Cada qual tratava, do seu próprio modo, de envergonhar nossa família sem temer represálias dos homens ou de Deus. Desonravam nosso nome perante toda a sociedade e regozijavam-se disso. Eu, talvez mais do que qualquer jovem nobre, precisava parecer com aquela que merecia desposar um Malfoy.

Não me atei ao talco fino que Amelie espalhava com rapidez pela minha pele, fechando os olhos em meio à nuvem branca. Também podia sentir sabores ao longo da pele do meu corpo, mas as sensações eram muito mais intensas em minhas mãos e meus lábios - e coincidentemente, talco tinha o desagradável gosto de talco. Deixei que ela vestisse em mim as peças do vestido uma a uma, prendesse novamente os saiotes e a criolina, esperei com paciência que me enrolasse em todos aqueles metros de panos que não se findavam. Fui acostumada a tudo aquilo desde minha infância.

O sol se punha quando Amelie terminou de compor a parte inferior do meu traje e me exibiu a peça mais dolorosa: o espartilho. Poderia ser lindo, bordado com pequenas ametistas e fios de ouro, brocado nas bordas e revestido com a mais fina seda roxa, mas era tão detestável quanto essencial. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, as últimas, antes de me virar para o espelho novamente e deixar que ela encaixasse a peça no meu corpo e começasse a amarrá-la atrás.

Puxei o ar pela boca com força, pensando apenas em Lucius. Eu sabia como ele se parecia, mas não tinha idéia alguma de muitas outras coisas, e a necessidade de agradá-lo começou a me pincelar de histeria. Amelie fez a primeira amarração, já dificultando minha respiração, e começou a puxar o cordão em sua direção para apertá-lo mais um pouco.

"Amelie, tenha piedade de mim." Murmurei, e ela riu levemente.

"Ordens da senhora sua mãe, senhorita." Replicou, e ajoelhou-se na minha cama para então apoiar um joelho na base das minhas costas. Meu ar rareava e eu estava me apavorando com a possibilidade de passar o resto da noite daquela forma. Ela enfiou os dedos entre a fita e minhas costas e puxou-a pela terceira vez com tanta força em sua direção que seu joelho doía na minha bacia.

Apertei as luvas de renda entre as minhas mãos, tentando respirar sem sucesso. Murmurei seu nome mais uma vez, implorando, e ela apenas puxou mais e mais; pensei em Lucius, no meu casamento, em Andromeda, minha mãe, e no quanto a dor estava intensa. Ela puxou mais uma vez, apoiando a outra mão na base do meu pescoço, e o leite em minha boca estava me dando náuseas. Quando pensei que iria desmaiar, um forte estralo ecoou pelo quarto como o conhecido som de uma das barbatanas de baleia do espartilho se rachando.

A dor, porém, equivalente a um punhal cravado nas minhas costas, me fez perceber a origem daquele som. Gritei, certa de que minha pele estava se rasgando, e fui acompanhada pelos gritos histéricos de Amelie tentando desamarrar o espartilho de mim. A dor apenas crescia; caí sobre minha cama sem conseguir me mover, ainda gritando e ordenando que ela tirasse aquela coisa amaldiçoada do meu corpo. Incapaz de pensar rápido, a mulher levou o que me pareceu uma eternidade para desatar completamente o cordão do espartilho e livrar meu corpo daquele suplício.

Nada mudou. Não consegui respirar e mergulhei em uma agonia que aumentou meus gritos, enquanto me curvava sobre meu próprio corpo tentando parar a dor. Era impossível ouvir o que Amelie dizia e tampouco pude pensar em algo equilibrado para dizer; desejava apenas morrer e me libertar daquilo tudo. Um desmaio misericordioso se abateu sobre mim e eu afundei no negro, deixando a dor, os gritos e a renda para trás.

Acordei com três rostos sobre mim. O da minha mãe, irritado, o do meu pai, parecendo muitíssimo insatisfeito, e o do médico de nossa família. Estava sem todas aquelas camadas de pano, vestida apenas com minha camisola de algodão e enfaixada do estômago até o baixo ventre, quase que incapaz de me mover. Os travesseiros em que eu repousava, sempre desprezados durante minhas noites de sono, nunca haviam me parecido tão suaves e deliciosos. Não estava com dor, mas sequer me sentia apta a falar; a letargia que dominava meu corpo era tão benéfica quanto estranha. Na minha boca, o gosto de pão de trigo parecia espalhar-se como minhas mãos nuas sobre o lençol de linho.

"Isso é comum." O doutor Grant disse calmamente, segurando sua maleta fechada. "De fato, estudos mostram que os ossos das mulheres são menores e menos duros do que os dos homens. Os senhores fizeram mal em expor sua filha a uma força tão exagerada."

"Eu mandei a Amelie que lhe deixasse bela, não que quebrasse uma costela." Minha mãe ralhou, as faces avermelhando-se. "Ela já foi dispensada, e cuidarei para que não consiga ser dama-de-companhia de nenhuma outra moça bem nascida."

"Decepção." Cygnus murmurou apenas, fitando-me seriamente, e me senti afundar ainda mais sobre os travesseiros. O céu totalmente negro me deixou saber que Lucius e seu pai estavam esperando-me, e que no entanto não encontrariam ninguém. Suspirei longamente, fechando os olhos e apreciando aquele torpor que dominava meu corpo.

"Mantenham-na desta forma, sem que se mexa, por ao menos oito semanas. Sua costela está no lugar, mas está partida e precisa de tempo para se solidificar novamente. Tente não tossir ou espirrar, senhorita Black, e não se atreva a colocar outro espartilho até que eu lhe autorize." Grant disse, e sua voz gentil me acalmou um pouco. Ouvi os passos pesados de meu pai deixando o aposento e logo em seguida sendo acompanhado pelo médico e por minha mãe, com quem conversava sobre o medicamento responsável por evitar minha dor e meus pensamentos lógicos.

Em pouco tempo, fiquei sozinha. Abri os olhos e mirei parte de meu reflexo no enorme espelho emoldurado, a penteadeira cheia de vidros de perfumes, pós, batons e porta-jóias, a moldura dourada das minhas janelas e os dosséis cor de creme sobre minha cabeça. Quis apagar as lâmpadas queimando a gás e as velas espalhadas pelo meu quarto para poder dormir, mas ao mínimo movimento, senti a pontada nas costas mais uma vez e desisti. Minhas pálpebras pesadas e incomodadas pela luz me fizeram perceber que estava sozinha.

Estava sendo punida. Levei as mãos até meus cabelos e terminei de desfazer os cachos, sentindo os fios entrelaçarem nos meus dedos e o toque ácido de laranjas na minha boca, vívido como se realmente estivesse ali. Estava cansada e melancólica, apavorada diante da perspectiva de desapontar meu pai e meu noivo, e pensei que poderia me aproveitar da solidão para derramar algumas lágrimas culpadas.

Ao primeiro soluço, abri mão daquele capricho em prol da ausência de dor. Damas não devem chorar como crianças ou se tornam inconvenientes. Devemos ser exemplos de pacifismo e harmonia, estarmos sempre prontas para acolher nossos maridos e educarmos nossa família da melhor forma, dentro das leis de Deus e longe da obscenidade. Todos que vivem, os baixos e altos, nobres e pobres, homens e mulheres, foram mandados ao mundo com uma missão, com um trabalho - e ser o pilar e o exemplo da família é o trabalho de uma dama. Ele pode ser duro e árduo, mas certos fatos são nosso castigo por termos desobedecido às ordens de nosso Senhor e caído em tentação; e tentação, seja a de pecar por desejar ou a de se lamentar sem razões, deve ser evitada o tempo inteiro.

Evitar a desmoralização da minha família era o que eu tinha que fazer, e era o que faria. Adormeci e acordei novamente algum tempo depois com minha mãe de pé, as sobrancelhas erguidas e o rosto duro, perto da cama. Meu coração parecia diminuir sob seu olhar severo.

"Tive algum trabalho, mas arrumei outra dama-de-companhia para você, se é que posso chamá-la de dama. É filha de uma das nossas cozinheiras, e tem experiência em cuidar de pessoas machucadas e senhoritas desastradas. Cuidará de você até que eu encontre uma pessoa mais adequada."

Ela acenou com a mão e uma garota inacreditavelmente nova passou pela porta. Estava vestida de ocre, a cor dos empregados e camponeses, e seus cabelos ruivos pendiam em um coque frouxo. Inspirava simplicidade dos pés à cabeça, os cílios apontados para o chão e as mãos cruzadas na frente do colo em nervosismo, mas algo alertou-me para a verdade ao ver seus olhos.

As íris verdes não fitavam a mim ou a Druella com o comum pavor das outras empregadas, e sim com clareza e coragem. Seus gestos eram servis, mas seus olhos não me enganaram desde o princípio e atiçaram ainda mais o choro que eu guardava tão bem em meu peito. O brilho de coragem, destemor e paixão que eu havia visto nos olhos de Andromeda adentrava mais uma vez na minha vida.

"Esta é Lily Evans." Minha mãe declarou, e ela suspendeu a saia apenas alguns centímetros curvando-se na minha direção.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntei sem titubear, tendo como resposta piscadelas desconfortáveis.

"Dezessete." Lily respondeu, e apressou-se em completar. "Mas cuido há muito de meu pai, que não anda direito por um acidente na fábrica, e também cuidei de minha irmã quando ela quebrou o tornozelo, senhorita Black."

"Evans ocupará o lugar de Amelie." Druella acenou com a mão mais uma vez e outro empregado trouxe uma pequena mala para dentro e a depositou na frente da cama que pertencera à Amelie. "Começando hoje. Está encarregada de cuidar de você e ministrar os chás que o doutor Grant recomendou." Ela suspirou profundamente, apertando os lábios e cruzando os braços, e continuou sem se importar com a presença da menina. "Espero que esteja satisfeita, Narcissa. Os Malfoy vieram de Wiltshire apenas para lhe encontrar e amanhã estarão retornando novamente. Se o que deseja é ser outra filha terrível como suas irmãs, está saindo-se muito bem."

Tentei dizer que sentia muito, mas nada saiu dos meus lábios. Druella deixou-me a passos duros e o desejo de chorar me assaltou novamente quando o empregado deixou o quarto e fechou a porta. Lily estava sentada sobre sua nova cama com uma expressão de sono e temor, fitando-me.

"Posso fazer algo pela senhorita?" Perguntou baixo, e tive ímpetos de pedir que ela me sufocasse. O fracasso pairava sobre mim como um fantasma negro, trazendo a solidão que nunca me abandonara.

"Apague as velas e durma." Respondi suspirando profundamente e engolindo o choro. Ela assentiu e de pronto obedeceu-me, deitando em sua cama sem tirar o vestido que usava. Adormeceu rapidamente, com um ar estranhamente angelical. Poderia deixar-me enganar pelo seu rosto quase infantil, pelos gestos suaves ou pelos cabelos suavemente cacheados como os de um Serafim, mas o brilho em seu olhar não mentia.

Lily Evans não era divina. O primeiro sentimento que provocou em mim foi inveja. Invejei sua posição social, sua mãe cozinheira, seu pai deficiente e sua expressão tranqüila no sono. A inveja de suas roupas folgadas e do fato de que certamente nunca fora obrigada a colocar um vestido que lhe quebrasse algum osso corroeu-me por dentro, enquanto eu imaginava uma infância onde ela havia subido em macieiras e roubado doces da cozinha de minha família.

Invejei-a para em seguida fechar os olhos e orar por luz. Que Deus afastasse de mim aquela amargura, que perdoasse meus pecados, que me ajudasse a ser a filha e a esposa que havia nascido para ser. Pedi forças para suportar aquelas semanas duras e para não sucumbir a nenhum outro pecado. Adentrei o sono orando por coisas que não me seriam concedidas por Deus e tampouco por algum mortal.

Os primeiros dias foram terríveis. Meus movimentos estavam limitados não só pela faixa, mas pelo desconforto do meu corpo fraco e abatido, e minha consciência pesava em todos os momentos que eu era capaz de raciocinar. Os alimentos, em sua maioria sopas e comidas leves, sequer pareciam ter o mesmo sabor de antes; a carne não parecia tão suculenta, os legumes estavam insossos, a geléia sobre o pão não me despertava nenhum prazer. O fato de executar tudo na cama, desde escovar os dentes até trocar de roupa, me desagradou profundamente. Contentei-me em praticar bordado em um lençol antigo por medo de perder a prática, e descobri que a imobilidade não traz benefícios para atividades sem movimento como se imagina. Pois, na medida da minha obrigação de ficar parada, algo se inquietava violentamente em minha alma.

Nenhuma pessoa exceto Lily me fez companhia durante a primeira semana, reafirmando minha certeza de estar sob punição. Era para seu rosto que eu olhava durante minhas noites insones atormentadas por medos e obrigações. Ela era quieta e observadora, mas de fato muito habilidosa em cuidar de doentes ainda que estivesse nitidamente desconfortável em meio ao luxo. Ajeitava meus travesseiros, cobria-me ou descobria-me e seguia meus pedidos sem se importar com a única exigência estranha que fiz: a de que não me tocasse sob hipótese alguma. Apenas sorria e sentava-se para admirar o vasto jardim da janela ou me assistir bordando rosas ou tulipas sem paciência.

No oitavo dia de meu repouso minha mãe dignou-se a me visitar, e senti minhas mãos suarem dentro das luvas detestavelmente. Seus cabelos estavam lindamente penteados, e olhei para um relógio um instante antes de constatar que ela estava pronta para sair. Lily, que estava folheando um livro de poesia, fez menção de levantar e foi ignorada, preferindo omitir-se.

"Seu pai está realmente desgostoso com você, Narcissa." Ela disse sentando-se no meu colchão com cuidado. "E não posso dizer que eu esteja mais satisfeita, mas sabe como ele se porta. Deseja agendar seu casamento para o mais rápido possível."

"Mas eu sequer conheço o senhor Malfoy." Respondi baixo, temerosa, e ela sacudiu a cabeça com a face irritada.

"Esta é a alegação de Abraxas. Ele deseja que Lucius a veja antes da cerimônia, o que transtorna seu pai e eu." Druella torceu os lábios de uma forma feia, e senti minhas sobrancelhas se contraírem sem que pudesse evitar. "Naturalmente, ele não pode visitá-la no quarto nem que nós permitíssemos. Olhe para você, Narcissa..." Pisquei, sinceramente alheia ao que ela estava falando, e ela suspirou. "Esta menina está lhe privando de alimento? Você está magra além do que se pode considerar belo, e suas olheiras não poderiam ser escondidas nem mesmo com a maquiagem de sua avó. Não há condições de Lucius vê-la desta forma."

Tentei respirar normalmente, mas os sentimentos desoladores dentro de mim tornaram o feito impossível. Previ outra crise de choro e endureci o rosto, me controlando com todas as energias. Eu lhe devia respeito, todo o respeito deste mundo, e ela tinha direito de tratar-me como achasse adequado. Ainda assim, as palavras saíram pela minha boca antes que eu pudesse segurá-las.

"Acredito na senhora, mamãe. Não estou com muito apetite e a impossibilidade de me deitar torna minhas noites terríveis. Mas talvez se a senhora não tivesse dado ordens tão expressas para Amelie apertar o espartilho até me sufocar, eu não estivesse presa nesta cama atrapalhando os planos de meu próprio casamento."

Minha mãe não viu na limitação e na dor motivos que a impedissem de desferir um tapa em minha face. Mirei-a sem conseguir reagir, a pele ardendo e sendo fulminada pelo seu olhar, e enfim apercebi-me do desrespeito que minhas palavras exprimiam. O arrependimento foi imediato e inútil.

"Você me culpa por sua saúde fraca? Creio que há uma deficiência abismal na educação que seu pai e eu demos aos nossos filhos." Druella esbravejou, levantando-se. "Pois do contrário, não teríamos criado com tanta dedicação crianças que se tornariam adultos desrespeitosos e vergonhosos para nossa família. Você nos deve, Narcissa, muito mais do que poderia nos recompensar, mas assim como suas irmãs, não valoriza nada."

"Mãe, eu sinto muito." Murmurei, mortificada com minhas próprias ações, e ela agitou as saias com arrogância.

"Está claro o motivo de porque não vim lhe ver antes. Rezarei para sua recuperação de longe, Narcissa, e a deixarei para pensar na forma como vê e trata aqueles que a tornaram a mulher que é."

Estendi as mãos no ar em sua direção, mas ela apenas me deu as costas e saiu, batendo a porta com violência. Meus lábios tremiam sem emitir nenhum som, e desta vez permiti que lágrimas escorressem pelas minhas bochechas pousando a mão sobre o lugar do tapa. Não saberia dizer o que estava doendo mais; o impacto dos soluços nas minhas costas, a pele sensível do rosto ou a consciência de meu desprezo e ingratidão para com minha mãe. Ela estava certa, eu jamais poderia pagá-la por tudo que me deu.

Lily, esquecida no canto do aposento, surgiu em minha frente com um lenço em uma mão e uma pequena toalha úmida na outra. Saber que ela havia presenciado tudo não me incomodou como devia, ao contrário - fez-me sentir menos sozinha. O fato de que minha mãe a ignorava era melhor do que a forma que tratava Amelie e que era tratada, com uma servidão estúpida e irracional.

Eu aceitei o lenço e continuei meu pranto, sentindo-me a pior pessoa sobre toda a Inglaterra. Quando já não conseguia suportar a dor, reprimi o choro e deixei que ela pousasse a toalha úmida contra meu rosto vermelho sem me tocar. O frio aliviou a pele e me fez suspirar, fechando os olhos brevemente. Ao abri-los e me voltar para Lily, vi que ela fitava-me com o ar de observação e inocência indubitável que nutria a maior parte do tempo. Seu olhar aqueceu meu coração alguns instantes.

"Por que a senhorita a deixa tratá-la desta forma?" Ela perguntou num sussurro, nitidamente contida, e eu fitei o bordado esquecido sobre meu colo poucos minutos.

"Ela é minha mãe. Ela me educa da melhor forma que pode, é natural que não admita minha ingratidão." Respondi com a voz ainda embargada, e recostei novamente nos travesseiros só então notando que estava inclinando meu corpo para a frente, forçando-o como não deveria.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de perguntar com um gesto delicado se poderia sentar na minha cama. Permiti e ela mexeu nos cabelos presos antes de voltar a falar.

"Eu também tenho mãe, e ela também me educa do modo que sabe. Mas na verdade, a senhorita está aqui agora por causa da senhora Black." Ela continuou hesitante, sob meu olhar crítico. "Não a vejo como uma filha ingrata, mas acredito que seus pais exijam da senhorita mais do que quaisquer pais devem exigir de seus filhos."

O primeiro impulso que se abateu sobre mim foi o de replicar por qual razão uma criada via-se no direito de opinar sobre a vida dos patrões, mas vi bondade em seus olhos e fui obrigada a admitir que o que ela dizia tinha uma parcela de verdade. Entretanto, de quem meus pais poderiam esperar algo senão de mim? Eu era, juntamente com Regulus, a única corda que poderia reerguer nossa família. Eu, porém, estava num momento crucial, em fase de contrair matrimônio, e Regulus ainda era jovem demais para isso.

"Você não sabe sobre minhas irmãs, não?" Perguntei ligeiramente impaciente, e Lily deu de ombros.

"Não ao certo." Apoiei as mãos na cama para me ajeitar melhor antes de começar a falar, ainda sentindo o formigamento do tapa. Minha voz desta vez saiu fria em direção à garota.

"Andromeda, a segunda filha, casou-se com um cavalariço filho de um carpinteiro. Ela nos deixou para trás e desprezou gerações de tradição da nossa família por um capricho. Acreditou que estava apaixonada por ele e foi morar em arredores de Londres, para trabalhar junto ao homem como operária em uma indústria de tecidos. Vê?" Ergui as sobrancelhas e sorri amargamente. "Não é improvável que você esteja vestindo algo feito com as mãos de minha irmã."

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo, o olhar fixado nos fios de cabelo lisos que caíam pelos meus ombros. Perguntei-me alguns instantes por que estava desfilando um rosário de más recordações e desastres familiares para ela, mas a verdade é que estava me sentindo tranqüila em ter uma companhia que não se parecesse sob aspecto algum com um Black.

"Bellatrix, a mais velha... Não posso lhe dizer com certeza se foi pior ou melhor do que Andromeda. Casou-se com Rodolphus Lestrange, herdeiro de uma família nobre e aristocrática. Receio que essa tenha sido a única coisa certa que ela fez desde então."

"Ouve-se coisas sobre ela há algum tempo." Lily disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Histórias sem origem e que certamente desmerecem qualquer crédito."

"Talvez não como você imagina." Completei, e observei-a erguer os olhos para mim assustada. "Ela sempre foi sinistra. Lembro-me que furtava coelhos e às vezes, vinha com alguns gatos de rua. Não se importava em machucá-los ou matá-los na frente de quem quer que fosse, mas apanhara tantas vezes de nosso pai por essa causa que habituou-se a fazê-lo longe dos nossos olhos."

"A senhorita quer dizer que... As coisas que dizem são verdade?" A garota perguntou, quase empalidecendo, e acenei com a cabeça muito levemente.

"Talvez não todas, mas certamente boa parte delas. Não tenho razões para crer que ela tenha perdido o gosto por matar, e tampouco que tenha se contentado com coelhos e gatos." Suspirei profundamente e passei a mão pela testa, desgostosa. "Meus pais erraram em nunca repreendê-la por isso. Bellatrix é tudo o que uma mulher não deve ser: cruel, ousada e desencaminhada."

Lily pareceu estarrecida demais para continuar a conversa, e eu sentia-me exausta. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e cerrei os olhos desejando obter um pouco do sono que me escapava durante a noite, mas só pude pensar em minha mãe. Que Deus afastasse aqueles pensamentos de mim, pois era certo de que ela fazia o melhor para mim e nossa família, e tampouco era sua a culpa de ter filhas tão rebeldes. Eu havia sido criada para ser um exemplo, e isso tornou-se indispensável diante das decepções que Andromeda e Bellatrix protagonizaram.

Senti que a ruiva levantava-se e espiei por entre as pálpebras seu andar em direção ao toalete. Não me restava dúvidas de que era mais uma camponesa saída de alguma área rural e arrastada por seus pais para trabalhar nas fábricas que infectavam Londres e seus arredores como uma peste. Seu pai havia se tornado inválido por um ferimento na perna, o que conferiu a Lily toda sua experiência em cuidar de doentes, e sua casa era sustentada pelos recebimentos da mãe como cozinheira e da irmã como governanta em outra casa.

O crescimento da indústria, embora também fosse um feixe de esperança, apavorava-me. Tudo flutuava desordenadamente entre fumaça, carvão, gás e crianças maltrapilhas executando serviços degradantes. Lily havia sido conservada por sua delicadeza e inteligência crua; e apesar de sua origem, acredito que mesmo uma camponesa como ela poderia fazer bordados tão belos quanto os meus. Havia qualquer coisa na menina que me fascinava e me perturbava.

Mais tarde, alguns dias depois, ela veio me dizer que embora soubesse que sua opinião era insignificante e devesse ser ignorada, pensava que eu não merecia os maus tratos velados e a pressão a qual era submetida. Tocou a ponta da colcha que jazia aos pés da minha cama e murmurou que eu valia mais do que somente uma jovem prestes a realizar um bom casamento; que eu _era_ mais do que apenas uma noiva promissora. Ali, descobri a causa da minha confusão: Lily era uma mistura estranha das coisas que eu mais admirava e desprezava. Ela tinha a dedicação ao amor de Andromeda, a perspicácia de Sirius, o destemor de Bellatrix e a minha habilidade em se calar quando preciso. A surpresa pelo seu atrevimento foi proporcionalmente menor à minha comoção pela doçura em sua voz.

Pela primeira vez desde que Andromeda partira, não me sentia totalmente sozinha. Lily parecia saber, fitando-me em silêncio no intervalo de algum romance de Thackeray ou escovando meus cabelos com cuidado, quando me lançava olhares oblíquos cheios de cumplicidade. Demonstrava um enorme zelo ao ajoelhar-se ao meu lado com duas tinas de água morna pousadas ao seu lado e umedecer panos delicados de algodão para deslizá-los sobre mim na impossibilidade de me levantar para tomar um banho real.

Divertia-me mirar seu rosto concentrado em mim, sentir a maciez das tramas contra minha pele e o agradável gosto de damasco invadindo meus sentidos. O algodão subia pelas minhas pernas, deleitava-se nos meus braços, rodeava meu pescoço enquanto Lily fazia malabarismos para não encostar sequer uma polegada de sua pele na minha e eu degustava a fruta invisível dentro da minha boca. Ao final do banho, eu era acometida por uma frustração irracional e incômoda, e após minutos remoendo minha imobilidade, pedia que Deus acalmasse o que quer que se debatesse no meu peito.

Druella proibira qualquer outro criado de se comunicar comigo; e eu não soube porque algum deles resolvera me contar, mas porque tudo que chegava em minhas mãos vinha intermediado por Lily. Nossa governanta nem mesmo colocava os pés para dentro do meu aposento, tal qual uma fronteira dividisse um território permitido de outro expressamente proibido. Apesar de infeliz, não mais chorei pelos castigos de meus pais nas noites em que refletia intensamente sobre dever, gratidão e futuro. Em parte inconscientemente, fiz minha própria vingança solitária e inofensiva atando Lily em um laço que faria meus avós deserdarem-me assim como fizeram com Sirius.

As companhias degeneradas de meu primo, porém, não se limitavam a criados e pessoas sem nome. Deslizavam entre pobres, delinqüentes, vândalos sociais e ricos imorais, como em um baile de todas as criaturas impuras que infectavam nossa sociedade. Sirius acreditou que, após envergonhar publicamente nossa família o suficiente, fugir fosse lhe garantir a vida libertina e desonrosa que tanto almejara; no entanto, Bellatrix e seu marido agarram-no por ordem de meu avô e o submeteram a punições sobre as quais eu sequer gostava de pensar. Por fim, ele partira na direção de um lar cúmplice, cambaleante e ensangüentado, mal se equilibrando sobre seu cavalo para jamais voltar a mirar qualquer Black novamente.

Um nobre arriscava seu nome ao estreitar relações com um empregado e, caso fosse um Black, suas pálpebras intactas e seus ossos inteiros também. Não obstante, eu sentia que nada havia de errado aos olhos do Senhor em deixar Lily ler meus livros ou permitir que me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Ainda assim, um arrepio de temor cortava-me quando refletia sobre nossa relação, e temia tanto por minha quanto por sua integridade física – cri, porém, que nada nos aconteceria enquanto não deixasse minha situação atingir o patamar que a situação de Sirius atingira.

Lily deixou de se sentar longe, no futon ou em sua própria cama, para acomodar-se ao meu lado e degustar as refeições encostada na minha cabeceira. Ela ruborizava de prazer ao ouvir qualquer elogio banal que eu pudesse pronunciar sobre um prato preparado por sua mãe, ecoando que de fato, a mulher preparava maravilhosamente um pernil ou um assado de galinha. Não eram méritos seus as tortas de framboesa que me deliciavam ou os doces de laranja que provocavam risos entre nós quando comparados a algum verso de Lord Tennyson, mas isso não fazia Lily divertir-se menos. Sua face havia se transformado em uma imagem leve e morna quando perto da minha.

Afortunadamente eu lograva êxito em me mover sem ser atacada por dor, e depois de longos dias mexendo-me devagar e com precaução sob a supervisão atenta da garota, senti-me confiante o bastante para levantar para um banho. Assim que pousei os pés no chão notei minha precipitação, a necessidade de recostar o corpo me incomodando, mas segui curvada até a banheira cheia de água morna que Lily havia preparado para mim. Quanto a mim, estava acostumada com a presença de Amelie para ajudar-me a trocar de vestidos, tirá-los para permitir que me banhasse ou lavasse meus cabelos, mas Lily enrubesceu até a raiz dos fios ruivos ao desenrolar a faixa de meu corpo e ver-me totalmente nua em sua frente. Desviou os olhos para a pia de porcelana e as torneiras de prata, atentando-se ao luxo predominante no toalete.

Ri sozinha de sua expressão, parando em seguida pela dor, e entrei na água morna com um alívio que jamais sentira antes. O prazer de finalmente estar submersa, unido à satisfação de ter conseguido ficar em pé ainda que com algum sacrifício, fez daquele um dos melhores dias desde o acidente. Lily aboletou-se em um pequeno banco de madeira ao lado da banheira sem saber o que fazer, uma vez que não devia tocar-me, e apenas observou minha dificuldade em acomodar-me com aflição. Por fim, ajeitei-me e estendi a mão para que ela me desse a barra de sabão perfumado.

O banho em si acabou por não ser tão bom quanto eu desejava. Minhas costas doeram de uma forma aguda e temi que aquela pequena aventura pudesse pôr a perder as semanas que já havia passado presa à cama. Ainda assim, acreditei que o risco valia a pena quando Lily enfiou as mãos ensaboadas nos meus cabelos e lavou-os com cuidado e dedicação, cantarolando talvez para afastar a timidez infundada. Ao fim do que passaria facilmente por um suplício, esvaziei a banheira e deixei que a garota enxaguasse todo o sabão que havia ficado preso a mim. A despeito do desconforto, eu me sentia infinitamente melhor e mais recuperada.

Ela pegou a felpuda toalha e aguardou que eu me levantasse, mordendo o lábio inferior. Apoiei as mãos nas bordas da banheira procurando forças para me erguer, mas de fato o banho fora esforço demais para meu corpo, pois assim que fiquei ereta a dor me atingiu a ponto de me fazer desabar. Lily, em um reflexo, agarrou meus braços nus com força e eu vi minhas próprias mãos segurarem em sua pele salpicada de sardas enquanto eu pensava em como evitar aquilo.

Todavia, era tarde. A própria dor foi subjugada quando ergui os olhos para seu rosto, surpresa, e senti meu coração palpitar com muita força. Respirei fundo enquanto saboreava o mel, envolvido por um toque de amêndoas e um gosto delirante de baunilha dançando em minha boca. Era o melhor sabor que já havia sentido em toda a minha vida. Ela piscou em minha direção, os lábios entreabertos, e a expressão em seu rosto foi de espanto e fragilidade, indo de encontro com a força com que me segurava. Eu não conseguia entender como algo poderia ser tão bom.

Deslizei as mãos ao longo de seus braços, passei pelas mangas do vestido simples e voltei a espalmar a pele de seu colo. Não poderia perder aquela sensação nunca. Envolvi seu pescoço, os dedos infiltrando-se entre os cabelos dando um toque ácido ao maravilhoso mel em meus lábios. O sabor envolvia-me e apertava-me, como uma força conduzindo-me para o único caminho certo. Lily estremeceu e suspirou, vacilando o aperto em meus braços, e fitei seus lábios com um frêmito de agonia dentro de mim. Como se despertasse de um delírio, ela se afastou balançando a cabeça com os olhos fixos nos azulejos, murmurando algo para si mesma.

A falta de sua pele arrancou-me do torpor, e abaixei novamente na banheira sem suportar a dor nas costas. Lily rapidamente cobriu meu corpo com a toalha e me levantou com o cuidado de não me tocar; conduziu-me até o quarto novamente e me secou com agilidade, com a faixa pendurada no decote do vestido pronta para me imobilizar mais uma vez. Ainda não havia me recuperado totalmente do banho e tampouco de tocá-la, e ela pareceu se impacientar ao terminar de enfaixar-me e enfiar a camisola em mim dizendo que eu precisava me deitar.

Recostei nos travesseiros e soltei um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos brevemente enquanto ela secava meus cabelos. Ao terminar, Lily depositou a toalha no cesto de vestes sujas e sentou-se na própria cama com o rosto oculto por um dos meus livros de Margareth Gatty - talvez por isso, tive absoluta certeza de que ela não estava lendo-o. Dias atrás, após ler apenas algumas páginas de um dos primeiros livros que Margareth escrevera, Lily colocara-o de volta na prateleira e me interrogara sobre como poderia eu realmente gostar daquilo, que resumia a mulher a seus dotes familiares. Engatando uma discussão, repliquei que a habilidade da mulher para amar e educar sua família era uma dádiva e não um castigo, e ela erguera as sobrancelhas alegando que não era por ter essas qualidades que uma dama deveria se reduzir a tocar piano, escrever poesias e ser o alicerce da família. Não consegui convencê-la a adotar minha opinião e ela tampouco convenceu-me a adotar a dela; apenas murmurou que usaria os livros para alimentar uma lareira e prometeu nunca lê-los novamente.

Apesar disso, ali estava mais uma edição da Sra. Gatty entre as mãos delicadas de Lily. Meus olhos não eram capazes de desviar dela, magnetizados por seus gestos desconfortáveis e suspiros impacientes, enquanto eu tentava com desespero entender aquele sabor. Ainda estava vívido em minha boca, unido a sensação de que já experimentara-o antes.

Somente na manhã seguinte associei o gosto a um nome. Fora no meu debut, a festa de meus dezesseis anos, que, devido ao noivado de Bellatrix e Rodolphus, teve forte influência alemã a primeira e única vez que experimentei aquele sabor. Apesar do espartilho, havia me fartado de comer toda a sorte de pratos e doces que, em uma disputa, deixariam a pâtisserie de Maria Antonieta restrita à criadagem. A pele de Lily evocava um bolo sublime de mel, feito com amêndoas e castanhas, coberto e recheado de creme de baunilha - uma sobremesa tão típica que, tendo sido preparada por um alemão, jamais fora reproduzida com exatidão após aquela festa. Acordei com um sorriso no rosto e a dissolução de um dilema, impregnada de lembranças, para encarar a face séria de Lily.

Com lentidão eu voltava a mim e também passei a me perguntar que tipo de tolice teria feito se Lily não tivesse tomado a atitude de se desvencilhar de mim. Sequer conseguia encontrar uma palavra para nomear o que teria acontecido. O termo mais próximo que encontrei foi o pecado e, na falta de uma palavra melhor, foi aquela a qual me apeguei durante os dias em que se seguiram. Eu sabia o que faria, e o pensamento fazia com que minha respiração falhasse e eu apenas pedisse a Deus algo que também não sabia nomear. Luz, pureza, virtude, controle; todas as qualidades que deveria nutrir me pareciam escapar como água por entre os dedos, e ponderei se minha capacidade de saborear toques não seria uma tentação que era obrigada a carregar. Não fosse por ela talvez não me sentisse tão compelida a tocar Lily novamente e tão culpada pela vontade de fazê-lo.

Ela deixou de sentar ao meu lado e voltou a realizar as refeições em sua própria cama. Não mais me olhava ou ria comigo, transmitindo sempre a impressão de estar taciturna e extremamente preocupada com algo. Senti-me dolorosamente solitária mais uma vez como se perdesse alguém que amava ou uma parte de mim mesma. O pensamento me soava tolo a cada vez que vinha a minha cabeça, mas tampouco isso arrancava os irracionais sentimentos de mim. Algo parecia espalhar-se pelo meu peito e prender-se a meu coração tal qual uma erva daninha, dominando e expulsando todo o resto - assustava-me mais que tudo, porém, a consciência de que aquela sensação nada tinha de ruim. Andromeda costumava dizer a mim que onde todos viam uma praga da natureza ela via beleza, pois a erva-daninha nada mais era do que apenas outra flor.

Seis dias após o acidente, minha manhã amanheceu absolutamente negra quando acordei sob o olhar indecifrável de Lily de pé, perto de minha cama, segurando a pequena mala que trouxera. Sentei-me de imediato, um rompante de dor e o gosto de pão de trigo ignorados, e tentei me recompor sem êxito. Minha voz tremeu ao perguntar-lhe o que eu não sabia se queria ver respondido.

"Aonde você vai?" Ela rangia os dentes silenciosamente, apenas o movimento de seu rosto denunciando seu nervosismo, e suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

"Peço dispensa de minhas funções como sua dama-de-companhia, senhorita." Minha boca abriu-se em espanto, e pisquei muitas vezes antes de conseguir falar. Minha réplica foi o desespero encarnado em palavras.

"Sua dispensa não será concedida. Não autorizo o abandono de suas tarefas até que eu esteja totalmente recuperada." Desta vez, observei-a arregalar os olhos apenas alguns momentos antes que sua face se anuviasse em vermelhidão e revolta. Ela voltou a passos duros para a cama e nela abandonou a mala, alheia ao meu pavor de me encontrar sem sua companhia. Parou novamente em minha frente com lágrimas de raiva umedecendo os olhos, e notei minha rudeza embora fosse tarde para repará-la.

"Então vou pedir a senhora sua mãe, que me contratou."

"Você está subordinada a mim." Redargüi de imediato, como uma flecha saindo do arco do caçador. Lily sapateou no lugar e eu tentei com urgência consertar o que quer que estivesse errado. "Lily, por que está me tratando assim?"

"Este é o problema!" Ela exclamou, colocando a mão na frente do rosto. "Eu sou sua subordinada, não sua propriedade." Limpou as lágrimas antes que elas tocassem sua pele e abaixou-se para ficar a altura dos meus olhos, o rosto transmitindo tudo o que passava pela sua alma. "Não me trate como mais uma posse da sua família, Narcissa. Sabe que..." Sua voz paralisou-se e senti novamente a inquietação arder dentro de mim, impedindo-me de respirar. Lily mirou os próprios pés antes de continuar em um murmuro. "Por motivos que não conheço, você escolheu me dar um tratamento pessoal. Tornou-se responsável pelos sentimentos pessoais que cativou em mim."

Sorri antes que pudesse evitar, meu coração voltando a bater sem ritmo, e estendi a mão em sua direção. Ela, porém, se desvencilhou e sentou-se no tapete afastada de meu alcance, me fitando com frustração.

"Não sou uma boneca que pode pegar e brincar da forma que preferir. Proibiu-me de encostar em você e certamente tem suas razões, mas também tenho o direito de não querer que me toque quando simplesmente tiver vontade." Seus olhos ainda acumulavam água, e engoli em seco, imediatamente recordando do episódio na banheira. Algo ruim remexeu-se dentro de mim e pensei centenas de vezes, rápido como os ventos de dezembro, antes de responder.

"Sei que se refere àquele dia." Tentando encontrar palavras que traduzissem a tormenta de sentimentos dentro de mim, franzi as sobrancelhas em concentração. "Mas garanto que meu desejo não foi aproveitar-me da minha posição de empregadora, Lily. Não a vejo como uma criada assim como não me vejo como sua superior. Procurei em você mais do que isso, sabe muito bem."

"Talvez não tenha encontrado o que procurou. Não sou uma dama, Narcissa, não tenho uma coleção de livros nem vestidos bordados a ouro. Não possuo metade da sua cultura nem da sua beleza. Não sei o que quis, mas receio que tenha procurado no lugar errado." Ela replicou, magoada, e seus olhos verdes deram-me certeza de que partiria mesmo sem autorização. Suspirei ruidosamente sob seu olhar desconfiado e meu coração, ao contrário de acelerar-se ainda mais, pareceu parar quando completei baixo, com medo.

"Também não estou certa do que procurei. Somente sei que encontrei, Lily." Minha voz começou a embargar e também lutei contra as lágrimas que desejavam fluir. "Creio que encontrei mais, até, do que quis a princípio. Tudo aquilo que ninguém vê _você_ vê, e sequer deseja esconder isso. Desde as coisas mais belas até as terríveis, você vê, absorve e traduz para uma linguagem que consigo compreender." Ela soluçou uma vez e eu também capturei algumas lágrimas antes que descessem pelo meu rosto. "Eu vejo. E você me vê de uma forma que ninguém mais conseguiu."

Lily respirou fundo várias vezes e permaneceu minutos em silêncio, mordendo o lábio inferior pensativa. Rezei para que minha declaração tivesse sido suficiente para mantê-la por perto e demovê-la da idéia de partir. Contra meus próprios pensamentos, sabia que não suportaria ser abandonada mais uma vez.

"Por que você me tocou?" Ela enfim se pronunciou, e respondi a frase imediata que me ocorreu.

"Foi um acidente." Lily sinalizou não, e mexeu na saia rosa pálido do vestido com desconforto óbvio.

"Não estou falando daquilo. Quis dizer logo depois." Dezenas de coisas permearam minha mente; sermões da igreja, conselhos da Sra. Gatty, frases de Emily Brontë. Por fim, tomei fôlego para dizer o que soaria como a frase mais sem nexo de minha vida.

"Porque você tem o melhor sabor que já senti."

Ela piscou repetidamente antes de sorrir e engatar uma gargalhada deliciosa. As ondas de som espalharam-se pelo aposento e tremeram as janelas, levantaram os lençóis e agitaram meu espírito, embora eu soubesse que ria de mim. Ri junto sem me importar e aguardei que seu riso silenciasse para ouvir sua resposta.

"O que diabos você quis dizer com isso?" Lily questionou ainda sorrindo, e convidei-a a se sentar. Menos preocupada, ela aceitou o convite e se acomodou em meio ao cobertor retorcido próximo aos pés da cama. Seus olhos mostravam que ela ainda não havia mudado completamente de idéia, mas acreditei que lhe contar a verdade, por mais absurda que fosse, era não só a melhor como também a única solução.

"Sei que soa insano, mas sinto o gosto das coisas que toco." Ela cruzou os braços e eu engoli duramente. "Aparentemente, não existe em mim a separação entre minha pele e meu paladar. Todas as coisas que encostam em mim tem sabor próprio."

"E você sente esse sabor na pele?" Lily perguntou, nitidamente duvidosa, e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos para afastá-los do rosto. A necessidade de convencê-la da verdade voltava a me deixar ansiosa.

"Não. Na boca, como se tivesse levado a coisa em questão até ela. Por exemplo, meus cabelos têm gosto de laranjas ácidas. Este lençol," Espalmei a mão sobre o tecido branco e molhei os lábios. "É exatamente como pão de trigo. Absolutamente tudo tem um sabor próprio e único." Lily fechou os olhos brevemente, e quando voltou a me fitar parecia intrigada.

"Eu nunca ouvi nada parecido com isso." Dei de ombros, feliz por conseguir mantê-la ali ao menos por mais pouco tempo.

"Na verdade, Mozart sempre atribuiu cores às notas de música, e suponho que devemos ter essencialmente a mesma doença. Mas confesso que também nunca ouvi falar de um caso como o meu." Respondi com calma, e ela sorriu sinceramente para mim. Um alívio deleitante espalhou-se pelo meu corpo e eu relaxei contra as penas de ganso recobertas de linho.

"Não creio que seja uma doença, mas é mesmo estranho. Mais alguém sabe?" Lily perguntou e seu tom natural me fez sorrir também. Aliviava-me saber que o que havia entre nós não estava fadado a terminar tão abruptamente.

"Tentei contar a minha mãe, mas ela jamais acreditou em minha palavra. No mais, somente você sabe."

Meus olhos brilhavam em sua direção, e ela ainda sorria quando se arrastou lentamente para perto de mim e deitou-se sobre o colchão, os pés calçados dependurados para fora da cama. Perguntou-me que gosto tinham minha mãe, minhas irmãs, e mais uma pequena porção de tolices que respondi com satisfação. Creio que a princípio ela zombava de mim, mas a idéia de uma conexão entre meu tato e minha boca começou a fazer-lhe algum sentido, e ela me perdoou por tê-la tocado sem pensar em seus sentimentos. Sentimentos estes que para mim, permaneciam misteriosos ocultos atrás de seu olhar silencioso.

"Eu tenho gosto de quê?" Lily perguntou após longo e ameno silêncio, traçando círculos sobre o lençol. Minha resposta, apenas uma palavra, saiu melodiosa e infinitamente menos bela do que realmente era.

"Bienenstich." Ela riu mais uma vez e fitei seu rosto com desafio. "É uma receita de mel, amêndoas e creme de baunilha."

"Conheço uma receita assim." Para minha surpresa, ela redargüiu, e molhou os lábios ao lembrar dos ingredientes. "Chamamos de picada de abelha."

"Esse nome não me parece adequado." Repliquei, rindo levemente, e controlei-me para não tocar a pele alva de seu pescoço novamente. "Picadas de abelha são dolorosas."

"A dor pode ser uma vingança pelo mel que produzem." Lily murmurou parecendo não acreditar no que falava, e o suspiro que emitiu mirando os dosséis da minha cama provocou uma tempestade em meu peito. Pensar que ela poderia não estar ali algum dia preenchia-me de inexplicável aflição. "Nada neste mundo pode ser totalmente bom." Completou, sonhadora, e virou em minha direção repentinamente. "Deseja tentar ficar em pé novamente? Com minha ajuda, acredito que brevemente poderá retomar sua rotina normal."

A desolação que dominou meu espírito foi uma novidade. Verdadeiramente percebi que não desejava retornar à minha rotina de chás com as amigas e suas filhas de minha mãe, aos bailes em que não conseguia dançar por conta do espartilho ou ao massacrante medo de desagradar meu pai e meu noivo. Desejava ficar ali ao lado de Lily, bordando orquídeas em lençóis que jamais seriam usados e discutindo uma literatura decorada para mim e inédita para ela. Não queria recuperar-me e voltar a ter uma dama-de-companhia que seguisse todas as ordens surreais de meus pais.

E foi aquele sentimento que me fez responder positivamente a sua inconveniente pergunta. Precisava com urgência distanciar-me do mundo particular que havia construído com Lily e retornar para a normalidade. Eu continuava sendo ingrata, soube de imediato, pois minha vida invejável a tantas pessoas despertava em mim tristeza. De fato, não sabia apreciar coisa alguma que me fora dada; e talvez Deus tivesse provocado aquele acidente para me dar a chance de lutar para ter de volta o que outrora não valorizara.

Passamos, Lily e eu, a dar curtos passeios pelo quarto. Embora soubesse que devia afastar-me dela, as palavras entre nós fluíam como um rio perfeito e equilibrado, enquanto eu lhe ensinava fatos sobre a nobreza e ela me cativava com sua constante honestidade e simplicidade. Os discursos sobre sua revolta quanto as criolinas ou a fé fanática convenciam-me cada vez mais de sua natureza obscura, mas seus gestos gentis tragavam-me para um círculo vicioso. Ela conseguia, de alguma forma, fascinar-me mais do que Andromeda e assustar-me mais do que Bellatrix. Sua singularidade, eu sabia, me levaria ao pecado.

Após certo tempo, ousei circular pelo corredor vazio. Meus pais raramente encontravam-se na mansão, exceto em alguma reunião social que pudesse ocorrer nela, mas com minha debilitação eles haviam optado por apenas participar de jantares e visitas na casa dos senhores Nott ou Parkinson. Lily e eu caminhamos devagar, os braços entrelaçados perfeitamente envolvidos por nossos vestidos, passando pelos quartos de hóspedes e da governanta por muitas noites ao pôr-do-sol.

Não ousei tocá-la novamente. Observava seu rosto adormecido e contentava-me em orar e recordar seu sabor. Uma destas noites, levantei-me e a despertei dizendo que queria descer as escadas e circular um pouco no segundo andar da mansão. Ainda que cheia de sono, ela vestiu a mim e a ela com nossas capas e concordou em descer os degraus contanto que eu não ousasse soltar seu braço.

Ao fim da escadaria, ri com a mão em frente a boca e fui imitada por ela. Imaginei a face de Druella ao saber que eu não só havia recuperado-me o bastante para caminhar, mas também havia estabelecido uma amizade com a criadagem e estava passeando com esta durante a noite. Eram motivos suficientes para receber o mesmo tratamento de Sirius, mas o sangue correndo rápido em minhas veias fez com que eu não me importasse.

Nos embrenhamos em um corredor cuja saída para o jardim, uma suntuosa porta de vidro, estava sempre trancada. Caminhamos em direção a ela para tentar visualizar o céu, mas tudo estava excessivamente escuro a tal ponto que nem mesmo a pequena vela que Lily carregava na mão conseguia iluminar o caminho à nossa frente. Estava prestes a voltar quando um som metálico e um brilho prateado bruxuleou a nossa frente, e meu coração congelou-se.

Bellatrix sorria maliciosamente para mim, a ponta da espada apontada com exatidão para o pescoço de Lily. A senti tremer e resetar o corpo, a vela apertada com força na mão, e ouvi o riso baixo e rouco de minha irmã ecoar. A porta de vidro jazia aberta, sem sequer uma brisa passando através dela.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Sibilei entre os dentes, mais tensa do que a espada em riste. Meus olhos correram por seus cabelos negros na altura da cintura, a camisa branca, a bainha da espada, a calça masculina e as botas de couro negro. Nossa mãe sofreria um desmaio se visse Bellatrix usando trajes que deveriam pertencer a seu marido. Entretanto, o brilho da lâmina voltou a puxar meu olhar. "Abaixe esta espada, Bellatrix. Esta não é sua casa."

"Carne fresca, hm?" Ela debochou, avançando em nossa direção. Demos alguns passos para trás, e Lily rangia os dentes mais uma vez, perplexa. "Vim apenas visitar minha frágil irmãzinha, mas noto que está bem recuperada. Andando pela mansão à noite, Cissy..." Ainda sorrindo, ela estralou a língua com reprovação. Meus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. "E com uma criada tão graciosa... Deve ter a mesma origem do cavalo que roubei para vir até aqui."

"Afaste-se de mim." Lily gaguejou rudemente, e Bellatrix sumiu com seu sorriso. A ponta da espada fez pressão sobre a pele de Lily dando-me ânsias de gritar. Seus olhos também ardiam em lágrimas e ela agarrava a manga de meu vestido com força, ofegando, temor e ira mesclados em seus olhos. "Afaste-se de mim, Lestrange." A ouvi quase rosnar e quis chorar de aflição, enquanto Bellatrix estreitava os olhos, planejando algo. Lily pareceu crescer ligeiramente; por um momento, aparentou esquecer que estava diante de uma assassina. Apertei seu braço em aflição, olhando-a com pavor e advertência, e a vi guardar para si mesma a chama que brilhava intensa nos seus olhos úmidos.

"Não seja insana, irmã." Sussurrei mais uma vez, voltando-me para a mais velha e tentando respirar. "Não estamos na Idade Média. Guarde esta maldita espada e vá embora." Minha irmã aproximou-se de nós deslizando a espada em um movimento lateral e torturante pelo pescoço de Lily, quase cortando a pele. "Bellatrix!" Sibilei mais uma vez, agressiva, e seus olhos negros pousaram em mim.

"Está com pena dela, Narcissa? Tão obviamente camponesa que poderia me deliciar." Uma sobrancelha se ergueu, e eu sentia meu peito subir e descer em pavor. "Não me diga que herdou de Andromeda o prazer em confraternizar com empregados." Seus olhos se abriram maliciosamente enquanto continuava. "Ou terá sido contaminada por Sirius e sua conduta lasciva? Sabe que as leis dos homens em nada lhe puniriam, Cissy, mas os Black tem regras próprias... E eu detestaria machucar minha delicada irmãzinha."

Meus lábios tremiam e o ódio que escapava de meus olhos poderia matá-la, se fosse físico. Quis gritar, mas chamar a atenção acarretaria mais problemas para mim do que para ela. E eu sabia, com tanta certeza que me sentia vacilar, que Bellatrix cortaria a garganta de Lily ali mesmo se assim o desejasse. Soltei sua mão de meu vestido com dificuldade e remorsos por deixá-la sozinha, e avancei com força na direção da primogênita preenchida por uma ira que jamais sentira antes.

"Dobre sua língua para falar de Andromeda. O que pensa ser pior, Bellatrix; aproximar-se da criadagem ou matá-la? Nem toda a influência política do mundo mudará algo se você ousar feri-la." Vi que sua convicção foi abalada por minhas palavras, mas não cri que era o bastante. "Suje mais suas mãos de sangue, irmã. Mergulhe nesta loucura, você e seu marido, até morrer afogada. Mas não o faça perto de mim, ou garanto que não sairá impune. Não esqueça que estou prestes a me casar com um Malfoy." Completei perto de seu rosto com um amargo subindo em minha garganta. Bellatrix por um momento pareceu que iria apontar a espada para mim; por fim, baixou-a e voltou a guardá-la na bainha. Nossos narizes quase se tocavam, e pensei que já não suportaria a tensão de meus músculos quando ela se afastou e voltou a sorrir.

"Crê que esqueci? Irá se casar com um Malfoy, querida, e diz isso sem pestanejar. Porém eu a desafio a dizer em voz alta o quanto deseja este casamento." Pisquei, e ela parecia se distanciar cada vez mais, sem no entanto dar as costas a nós. Bellatrix continuou cada vez mais alto em direção à porta. "Diga, Cissy, o quanto ama Lucius Malfoy. Proclame seus planos junto a ele!"

"Vá embora!" Lily quase gritou, sua voz rouca e abalada por um choro quieto. "Deixe sua irmã e a mim em paz. Ninguém a quer aqui!" Bellatrix tornou a desembainhar a espada estacando no lugar; instintivamente me aproximei de Lily, demonstrando à minha irmã que nada do que eu havia dito fora mentira. Rindo cruelmente, ela brandiu a espada e parou um momento antes de sair pela porta.

"Eu admiro Rodolphus, Narcissa, e você irá se casar com um homem que sequer conhece. Tenho coragem para praticar meus desejos e meus instintos, enquanto você sufoca dentro de um vestido elegante." Apenas seus olhos brilhavam à luz fraca da vela, e engoli em seco desejando ensurdecer. "Sou a senhora de minha vida, e você está aprisionada dentro do próprio corpo. Quem supõe que está destinada a sofrer mais, Cissy?"

Bellatrix sorriu mais uma vez, os odiosos dentes perolados exibindo-se, e afundou na escuridão do silencioso jardim. A vela caiu no chão apagando-se durante o trajeto com um som oco, e Lily despencou em um pranto convulsivo deslizando pela parede. Permaneci parada fitando o nada, ouvindo o trotar do cavalo de minha irmã partir, imobilizada pela realidade. As palavras de Bellatrix nada mais eram além de uma maldita e dolorosa verdade.

Fui incapaz de pegar no sono aquela noite. Lily, após chorar um pouco mais e preparar para nós um chá muito adocicado, adormeceu com os joelhos juntos ao peito e as mãos enfiadas entre as pernas como um bebê confortavelmente alojado no ventre da mãe. Em nada se assemelhava com o que eu vira há pouco, a firmeza e a bravura quase estúpidas, mas eu sabia que aquilo seria vislumbrado caso ela abrisse os olhos. Os ponteiros do relógio giraram e giraram indefinidamente, assistindo meu rosto alerta e meus cílios apontados para a ruiva. Somente quando o sol despontava, alaranjando minhas cortinas brancas, dormi; pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sem dirigir nenhum pensamento a Deus.

Por volta do meio-dia, fui despertada pela luz intensa. Esquadrinhei o aposento à procura de minha pequena dama sem encontrá-la, capturei e coloquei minhas fiéis luvas de cetim e levantei-me para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. A imagem do espelho do toalete era definitivamente algo que não deveria exibir-se nunca para Lucius, e o simples fato de pensar no nome dele encheu-me de ansiedade e temor. Escovei meus cabelos com rapidez antes de abrir a porta e andar de encontro a Lily, aboletada em minha cama. Ela demonstrava com seu sorriso dedicação em ignorar a iminência da morte na noite anterior, e trazia uma bandeja com o almoço sobre as coxas.

"Bom dia, Cissy." Meneei a cabeça, cumprimentando-a de volta, incapaz de parar de olhá-la. Um vestido amarelo de lã fina recobria seu corpo, contrastando lindamente com seus olhos verdes e os fios rebeldes escapando pela sua nuca. "Trouxe nosso almoço."

"Não estou com fome." Ela riu levemente e deu de ombros, colocando a bandeja de prata sobre o criado-mudo. Procurei o chão com o olhar, evitando encará-la, e mirei seus pés calçados apenas com meias com estranheza. Tudo nela emitia uma intrigante luminosidade.

"Eu também não." Replicou abaixando-se para se livrar das meias brancas. Lily deitou com uma simplicidade quase brutal sobre meus travesseiros; seu coque, sempre vacilante, abriu-se e permitiu que os fios cor de fogo espalhassem-se livremente. Ela deu algumas palmadas sobre o lençol, convidando-me, e a obedeci antes que pudesse lhe dar as costas e tomar o caminho contrário. Estiquei meu corpo ao lado do seu ouvindo seu riso novamente e temi o sentimento que surgiu em meu peito, os ramos da erva-daninha esticando-se para o alto.

Comecei a me apavorar verdadeiramente com o que sentia, e depositei em minha mente pensamentos constantes sobre moralidade e virtude. A princípio, ela havia despertado-me inveja, e quase desejei que o fato se repetisse. Apesar de sua aparência angelical, Lily era a mais humana das criaturas. _Eu_ era humana e humanos, sobretudo mulheres, são passíveis de pecar. Ainda assim, não consegui deixar de fitá-la.

"Tenho que lhe confessar algo." Lily murmurou, agora séria, mirando a luz proveniente da janela. "Sinto algo estranho, como se devesse estar de uma forma que não estou... Estou feliz por sua recuperação, vê-la andar foi bonito. Ao mesmo tempo, uma tristeza me atinge por saber que em breve sua mãe encontrará alguma jovem culta à sua altura. Mas olho para você e..." Sua fala morreu e seus olhos vagarosamente encontraram os meus. Estremeci quando sua voz voltou a soar baixa, porém firme. "Sinto-me feliz. Não sei dizer. Quero confessar-lhe algo que não se explica em palavras."

Ela não precisava explicar, pois eu sabia. Sentia leite em minha boca, mas desejava mel. Respirando fundo, tirei as luvas lentamente sem saber o que planejava fazer a seguir; debrucei-me e me apoiei nos cotovelos para fitar-lhe totalmente numa posição ainda desagradável para minhas costas. Meu coração batia aos trancos, e frases coerentes pareciam a última das coisas que eu poderia produzir.

"Lily..." Murmurei, e ela me fitou com intensidade. "Você acredita no inferno?"

"Não." Ela respondeu piscando com leveza, carregando o ar de inocência que me arrasava. Não era um anjo e tampouco um demônio. Talvez uma provação de Deus ou uma tentação de Lucifer. Ela estava ali em minha frente, e eu a queria tão intensamente que poderia desmaiar. Vi minha própria mão flutuar lentamente em direção ao seu rosto e nele pousar, um sorriso desenhando-se em minha face ao sentir aquele sabor. Lily suspirou pouco antes de fechar os olhos, absorta.

"Eu acredito. E o temo." Repliquei, observando suas pálpebras tremerem. Ela riu levemente voltando a exibir os olhos, esmeraldas lapidadas, para zombar de minha fé.

"Tem o direito de temer o que quiser, pode temer até mesmo eu. Mas isso não mudará coisa nenhuma, Cissy. E, caso seu medo seja muito intenso..." Lily sorriu, e deixei de respirar, sem me importar com seu tom de desafio. "Eu lhe garanto que tenho coragem o bastante para nós duas."

Seu sorriso relaxou-se, diminuiu e desapareceu, enquanto ela voltava a me fitar com a força de uma tempestade sem me permitir piscar. Não havia nenhum coração dentro de meu peito e nenhum pensamento em minha mente; apenas um vazio ousado e inconseqüente. Seus cabelos sobre os meus travesseiros, sua pele sob meus dedos, seus lábios à mercê dos meus – e eu ainda temia, mas sua bravura bastava.

Encostei minha boca à de Lily e senti o sangue correr violentamente pelo meu corpo, o mel e a baunilha explodindo. Ela murmurou meu nome antes de percorrer minhas costas com as mãos em uma delicadeza insana. Beijei-a profundamente, gemendo quase em silêncio, e Lily enlaçou meu pescoço com os pulsos enredando seus dedos em meus cabelos com força. Eu, sincera e irracionalmente, acreditei em sua coragem.

Dias gloriosos desfilaram em um futuro breve. Lily agia como se me tocar também fosse desfrutar de um gosto maravilhoso, e creio que seja isso que sintam as pessoas apaixonadas. Eu estava em um patamar desconhecido, longe de qualquer palavra fria aprisionada em um livro que nunca poderia descrever o quão belo era o sentimento que dominava meu interior. Ela elevava-me a um céu lindo e indistinto, distorcia minhas palavras, tingia meu mundo com suas estrelas e sóis. Eu não tentava dizer-lhe o quanto a amava, pois era impossível e desnecessário. Lily me sorria e seu sorriso bastava para convencer-me de que ela sabia.

Não mais quis arriscar-me em passeios fúteis; estar confinada àquele aposento era o meu único desejo. Ali, estava entre as flores jamais descritas em nenhuma literatura, ardendo em chamas arrepiantes e provando do fruto que Deus proibira com tanta clareza. Ali, não havia Deus algum; eu o exorcizei do chão, das paredes e dos móveis, expulsando-o e criando meu próprio Éden. Amei minha Eva, carne de minha carne e pedaço de minha alma, e por isto estava condenada. Estava ciente de que jamais pediria perdão a Deus por amá-la, ainda que estivesse agonizante, e se o inferno era o lugar que me aguardaria após minha morte, reservei a mim mesma o direito de viver meu amor pecaminoso na Terra. Lily era a única criatura em meu universo.

No entanto, para minha profunda infelicidade, Druella não tardou a perceber que minha costela estava recuperada há muito. Chamou o doutor Grant apenas para se certificar de que não causaria mais atraso em meu casamento e, tendo o seu aval, informou-me de minha obrigação imediata. A noite já reinava quando, em oposto ao temor, detestei seus olhos mesquinhos e sua face dura que adentravam meu aposento sem pedir permissão.

"Um chá da tarde foi marcado na casa de Dolores." Minha mãe anunciou, sentando-se no futon. Permaneci ereta e silenciosa, assistindo-a de minha cama. Ela virou-se para Lily, que se esgueirava quietamente para fora dali, e pigarreou fazendo-a estacar. "Evans, preste atenção. Não pretendo contrariar o doutor, mas desejo que Narcissa use um espartilho apertado o bastante para deixá-la bonita."

"A senhorita é bonita sem necessitar de espartilho, senhora Black." Lily murmurou olhando para o chão, e trinquei meus dentes. O leite voltou a me provocar enjôos quando a face de minha mãe contorceu-se em raiva.

"O que disse, criada?" Retrucou rudemente, e eu quis gritar que parasse, expulsá-la de meu quarto, calar Lily pela perigosa insolência que dissera. Druella poderia demiti-la naquele instante, e ela esperava que tipo de atos vindos de mim? Eu não era Bellatrix para roubar um cavalo da coxia e levar-lhe a galope para qualquer lugar distante. Engoli com dificuldade, abalada, e fitei o chão decidida a espantar os pensamentos de minha mente.

"Disse que a senhorita Black não necessita de espartilho, mas naturalmente é o que usará, se assim a senhora deseja." Lily atalhou com uma pontada obscura de desprezo em sua voz, e não me atrevi a mirar o rosto de nenhuma delas. Subia pela minha garganta uma vontade de chorar incômoda e irracional.

"Meça suas palavras melhor, Evans, ou o que diz pode custar não só o seu emprego como também o de sua mãe." Druella disse por fim, fazendo-me soltar o ar que retia nos pulmões com força. Ignorando Lily ela virou-se em minha direção novamente. "Todos que conhecemos estarão lá, e você finalmente encontrará Lucius Malfoy. Esteja pronta, perfeitamente vestida, amanhã pelas duas horas." Ela ergueu-se e caminhou até a porta, tendo a passagem concedida imediatamente por Lily. Seus olhos frios pararam sobre mim antes que sumisse corredor afora. "Não aceitarei que esta criadinha patética nos envergonhe, e tampouco que sua vocação para o desastre faça o mesmo, Narcissa."

Acenei para que Lily fechasse a porta às suas costas. A magia, entretanto, parecia ter esmaecido do aposento, e eu soube que Druella havia contaminado meu Éden pela névoa de miséria invisível pairando sobre nós. Minha pequena veio até mim e sentou-se em proferir um só som, mergulhada junto a mim no negro prelúdio de nossa separação. Eu a olhei nos olhos e ela sorriu ao fitar as lágrimas suaves em meus orbes, tocando meu rosto com sua usual delicadeza.

Não deixei de mirá-la. O verde mesclou-se ao azul, seus dedos percorrendo meu rosto, o mel havia retornado. Expulsei os fantasmas que minha mãe havia deixado junto com a presença de Deus mais uma vez antes de beijá-la. Ela tirou minhas luvas desajeitadamente e eu destruí seu penteado antes que ela fizesse o mesmo com o meu. A despeito do desejo, beijá-la foi tudo o que fiz aquela noite. O medo, pulsante e gelado em minhas veias, era o que ditava meus movimentos.

Usamos as curtas horas da madrugada para observar a lua da janela, deitadas sobre a pequena e dura cama em que Lily dormia com as cabeças unidas. Entrelaçando meus dedos nos dela, orei para que aquela fosse a noite mais longa de nossas vidas, para que se estendesse até onde os limites do tempo podem ir antes de rebentar. Todavia, os ponteiros inclementes do relógio giravam como sempre faziam, viciados em seu hábito.

"Eu não quero..." Lily começou a frase e perdeu sua continuação, mirando uma estrela ofuscada pelo brilho de sua senhora. "Não quero dizer nada. Não quero pedir nada. Queria ter..." Sua voz voltou a esmorecer por conta das lágrimas que lhe subiam aos olhos. Eu mirava seu rosto perdida na mais profunda adoração. "Eu não sei o que queria ter, Narcissa. Pensar em como você suporta isso me intriga." Murmurou, absorta no céu.

"Intriga a mim também." Repliquei em um longo suspiro, apertando sua mão. "Creio que não há salvação para mim, não há resposta. Tenho que fazer o que vim destinada a fazer. Não entendo os desígnios do Senhor." Confessei, angustiada, e observei seu doce rosto virar para mirar o meu.

"Você crê que há desígnios?" Ela argumentou, logo em seguida desistindo de sua idéia inicial. Meneou a cabeça levemente e tornou a olhar através dos vidros limpos. "Os desígnios são, de fato, reais, mas não é Deus quem os coloca em sua vida. São seus livros, sua família, seu padre, seu _mundo_, Narcissa. Eu, vinda de uma família qualquer e sem poder, jamais entenderei como vocês podem ter tudo e sentir que não têm nada."

"Eu tenho algo." Respondi sorrindo pelo seu discurso usual. Lily era tão magnificamente singela, tão deliciosamente simplista. "Eu tenho você." Os cantos de sua boca ergueram-se com contrariedade, e amei cada movimento deles. "Eu nunca desejaria que você soubesse o que sinto, Lily, pois a única forma de fazê-lo é estar em meu lugar. Não desejo que você saiba o que é estar sempre sufocada, oprimida, a um passo da mais vergonhosa decepção. Fico contente em saber que você só imagina como isto é." As palavras saíram fáceis e doloridas, como uma correnteza que precisava se libertar.

Lily virou-se de lado e me abraçou, sua face transbordando afeto e pesar. Abracei-a de volta e encostei minha testa à dela, permitindo me perder novamente nos seus olhos. Eram eles, copas de árvores e folhas brilhantes, que restauravam meu universo. Foram eles que restauraram a _mim_ quando me arrastava em solidão excruciante procurando algo capaz de afastar o frio insistente e ferino. Seriam eles que eu teria de abandonar.

No dia seguinte, ocupei-me de um problema deveras mais simples que nosso amor: o que Lily usaria para ir ao chá. Nenhuma vestimenta parecia adequada a ela; tinha a impressão que iria corrompê-la ao colocar-lhe um dos meus ricos vestidos. Lily fora feita para ser natural, não para agonizar dentro de um espartilho e arrastar libras de tecido ao andar. Ela deveria, ao contrário de mim, ser_ livre_. No entanto, eu tinha consciência de que apresentá-la com um de seus vestidos de algodão seria proporcionar a pior tarde de sua vida.

Ao fim de muita reflexão, estávamos ambas descendo as escadas vestidas com tanta pompa quanto a ocasião pedia. Trajando Lily, estava um vestido verde de pequeno decote quadrado, com duas criolinas na saia e vários metros de seda encorpada. Seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas fulgurantes cravejadas em um rosto ingênuo, sob um chapéu de palha também forrado de verde. Ela andava com dificuldade e respirava irregularmente, o espartilho amarrado com a força que eu possivelmente enfrentara aos dez anos de idade, e somente suas mãos nuas saíam dos punhos rodeados de babados.

Tinha ânsias de rir e chorar quando a fitava. O desespero velado que me atingia em meus dias entrevada na cama voltava a agitar meu interior, e nós entramos na carruagem sob os olhares analíticos de meus pais. Os olhos de Cygnus corriam por minhas vestes azul-claras buscando por um defeito imperdoável ou uma folga no espartilho; mas eu astutamente carregava três criolinas para acentuar o contraste entre o corpete e a saia. Somente minha capacidade de respirar quase normalmente dentro do vestido denunciava que Lily não tivera coragem suficiente para apertar o espartilho.

A residência dos Parkinson desenhou-se na pequena janela da carruagem após poucos minutos. Saltei com a ajuda do cocheiro e fitei o jardim ricamente enfeitado, povoado de jovens damas e seus risinhos e rapazes indecisos em permanecerem elegantes ou desfrutarem da reunião. Minhas mãos suavam detestavelmente dentro das luvas, e tive de me conter fortemente para não capturar a mão de Lily ao vê-la parada ao meu lado. Sentindo-me ofegante e doente, puxei levemente a gola alta de renda para longe de minha pele contrariada com o gosto de areia que ela deixava em minha boca.

No entanto, sorri ao me aproximar de Dolores e Ian Parkinson, para cumprimentá-los. Fui recebida com moderada alegria e pouca sinceridade dentro da reunião, o que ouvia e dizia tão repetidos que sequer prestava atenção a eles, procurando manter Lily por perto. O feito rapidamente exibiu sua impossibilidade.

Ela fora arrastada para junto das outras damas de companhia, que cobriam o riso fitando outros jovens da nobreza. Suspirei e contentei-me em estabelecer uma conversação desinteressante com Jane Gamp e Rose Yaxley aliviada pela informação de que Lucius e seus pais ainda não haviam aparecido. Sob o sol morno, os minutos alongavam-se terrivelmente, torturando-me sem piedade.

Soube que ele chegara assim que pousara os olhos nele. Seus cabelos loiros puxados para trás, seu sorriso arrogante e seus olhos acinzentados pararam minha respiração. Aguardei que cumprimentasse todos os pais dos presentes ouvindo Rose falar histericamente sobre como o jovem Nott estava atraente. O mundo girava ao meu redor em manchas coloridas e mudas, as palavras de Bellatrix ecoando em minha mente, quando vi meu destino caminhar elegantemente em minha direção.

Todas as jovens ao meu redor magicamente desapareceram, restando apenas ele e eu. Nossos pais nos observavam ao fundo, satisfeitos, quando ele fez uma reverência segurando minha mão enluvada. Não pude sorrir enquanto levantava uma camada do vestido retribuindo sua mesura e deixava-o beijar o cetim azul; estava excessivamente concentrada em não parecer tão desolada quanto me sentia. Lucius por sorte não me parecera tão mau, mas apenas isso não era suficiente para aniquilar o pavor que crescia em mim.

"Senhorita Black." Ele disse, endireitando-se, e sorriu muito sutilmente. "É um imenso prazer finalmente conhecê-la."

"Igualmente, senhor Malfoy." Pronunciei a resposta calmamente, fechando os olhos um breve instante. "Por favor, tem liberdade para chamar-me de Narcissa."

"Então exijo ser chamado de Lucius." Ele replicou, postando-se ao meu lado e mirando a reunião. Imitei-o, olhando compulsivamente da longa mesa colocada no centro do jardim para Lily. Creio que nunca quis tanto puxá-la pela cintura e fazer-nos desaparecer quanto quis ali; ela parecia ligeiramente deslocada entre as outras garotas, e conseguia com pouco êxito desviar o olhar de mim. Eu voltava a minha vida debatendo-me para retornar a ela.

"Sente-se bem, Narcissa?" Lucius questionou, fitando-me. Sentia o quanto estava pálida, mas nada poderia fazer a cor retornar a meu rosto. Meus olhos permaneceram odiosamente grudados em Lily quando repliquei.

"Sim. Acredito que estou desabituada a eventos sociais, após tanto tempo convalescente." Murmurei, e pude em meu campo de visão observá-lo seguir meu olhar. Apertei os lábios antes de voltar meu rosto em sua direção, ainda que não planejasse dizer nada. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça de uma forma quase imperceptível.

"Sei que é difícil para você imaginar-se fora de seu mundo, longe de seus pais e sua casa. Mas tem minha palavra, Narcissa: pretendo dar-lhe a melhor vida que puder." Lucius disse gravemente, e por motivo desconhecido, acreditei em sua intenção. Esbocei um sorriso cortês e vazio.

"Confio no que diz. Também tenho as melhores intenções quanto ao nosso casamento, Lucius." Murmurei de volta. Ele planejou dizer algo que foi cortado por Ian anunciando o início da refeição e convidando todos a sentar. Lucius e eu nos separamos, ele dirigindo-se para o outro lado da mesa e eu indo acomodar-me na lateral forrada de damas. Foi com grande pesar que observei Jane e Rose rodeando-me e Lily sentando-se resignada entre duas outras damas-de-companhia. Seu rosto expressou pela primeira vez naquela tarde toda a tristeza que sentia.

A mesa estava recoberta por bandejas de prata que ofereciam tortas, bolos e doces dos mais variados tipos. Mirei de imediato um pequeno doce coberto de marzipã, refletindo se ele poderia amenizar meu desejo de tocar Lily, quando Ian levantou-se com uma taça na mão para propor um brinde.

"Meus caros senhores e belas senhoras," Ele começou, sorrindo. Percebi que Lucius estava exatamente a minha frente, mirando com desagrado o filho dos Potter que parecia acalentar algum plano maquiavélico. Eu o detestava; ele havia sido parte da fuga de meu primo, recebendo-o em sua casa, e havia infectado-o com seus conceitos imorais e libertinos. Estava sempre aguardando o momento perfeito para estragar uma festa com alguma consideração ou atitude que contrariasse todos os bons costumes. Certamente estava ali pois seria de extremo mau gosto por parte dos Parkinsons reunir a quase todas as famílias nobres e deixar os Potter de fora. "Este é um brinde aberto. Por favor, sintam-se à vontade para contribuir com fatos que também mereçam ser brindados. Para começar, brindarei à recuperação da linda jovem Black e seu futuro casamento com Lucius Malfoy!"

Os convidados irromperam alguns em palmas, outros em assobios indiscretos, e Lucius e eu nos fitamos sorrindo discretamente. Mais uma vez desejei desaparecer, afundar-me na grama ou esconder-me sob minha própria cadeira. Ao fim da ovação procurei sem controle o rosto de Lily, mas ela mirava seriamente a mesa à sua frente, e suspirei voltando-me para Ian.

"Eu brindo ao noivado de Jane Gamp e do promissor Oliver Goyle." Vi Edward Nott erguer sua própria taça, e mais algumas palmas espalharam-se. Outros cavalheiros ergueram suas taças em nome de negócios bem sucedidos, evoluções tecnológicas e romances recém-lançados; cheguei a imaginar que James Potter manteria-se calado, porém ao fim do brinde de Charles Burke ele levantou-se sorrindo de forma desprezível.

"Farei um brinde muito especial." Disse, instalando um ar fúnebre no jardim. Tremi quando seus olhos castanhos pousaram-se sobre mim. "Para você, querida Narcissa. Brindo sua costela tão poeticamente quebrada, dentro de um espartilho que esmaga seus frágeis orgãos e deforma seu corpo. E vocês, lindas damas, não se sintam excluídas," Potter continuou, movendo a taça na direção das outras mulheres. "Brindo seus bordados de extrema insignificância e seus dotes musicais fabricados. Brindo todos os livros que devoram sobre postura e etiqueta e todas as novelas que ouvem e lêem para suas famílias ao redor de uma agradável lareira."

Potter parou um instante, sob os olhares ferozes da maioria dos convidados, apenas para continuar com mais ênfase. Até mesmo os fios negros e rebeldes dos seus cabelos pareciam desafiar a todos nós.

"Brindo seus casamentos arranjados! E, por fim mas não menos importante, brindo o fato de vocês se acomodarem tão submissivamente a todas estas coisas as quais brindei. Seus brilhantes olhos chocados ou belos lábios pintados não me comovem, pois sei que seriam capazes de ser muito mais do que isto. São ovelhinhas de seus padres, posses de seus pais, servas de seus maridos, reprodutoras de sua espécie quando poderiam ser ótimas escritoras, excelentes nadadoras, exímias médicas, grandes cientistas!" Bradou com animação, e meu ódio inflamou minha face. Era tão óbvio de onde Sirius havia tirado todos aqueles absurdos. Potter sentou-se, quase ofegante, e deixou seu sorriso ser substituído por uma expressão deprimida. "Mas são apenas o que são, tristes almas em tristes corpos. Então, recuso-me a brindar a vocês."

A ira que me queimava era tão intensa que senti arrepios correrem meu corpo. Que diabos Potter desejava; que nós deixássemos de nos casar, esquecêssemos nossos modos e andássemos bradando heresias e vestindo calças? Toda a mesa mergulhara num assombro, mirando-o em catatonia e repulsa, e somente uma tossida forçada de Ian nos fez recobrar a razão. Potter esticava-se na cadeira de forma aviltante, voltando a sorrir, e meus olhos encontraram os de Lucius apenas para trocar um olhar cúmplice de recriminação e desprezo.

Uma pequena alegria correu em mim ao perceber que ao menos uma coisa tínhamos em comum. Com a permissão dos anfitriões, apossei-me de um doce e o coloquei na boca, sentindo o gosto de amêndoas e açúcar sobrepujar o leite e a areia. Deixando Lucius para trás, busquei a face de Lily mais uma vez, petrificando-me com o que encontrei.

Ela mirava Potter sorrindo. Um sorriso surpreso e divertido, de secreta concordância, e seus olhos encantadores estavam focados nele. Lily _aprovara_ o que ele falara; talvez não a forma, mas certamente o conteúdo. Senti o ar escapar-me mais uma vez, e meu coração galopou dentro do peito afetado pela realidade. Mirei Lucius e Potter e tudo se tornou dolorosamente óbvio.

Lucius era nobre e rico, e o peso do dever de me casar com ele tornava-o uma das coisas que eu mais desejava. Potter era pura imoralidade, liberalista e desvirtuado, e tinha toda a coragem que Lily tanto admirava e desejava encontrar em mim. A simplicidade dos fatos me assombrou; Lucius era inteiramente o que Lily jamais seria, e eu era na minha totalidade o oposto de Potter. Por um magnetismo advindo da vontade divina, eu ia de encontro ao jovem Malfoy com a mesma intensidade que Lily se atraía por Potter. Sangue desceu de meu rosto para meus pés repentinamente, e levantei-me com rudeza procurando uma saída.

Atordoada, caminhei pela grama consciente da inexistência de tal rota de fuga. Eu soube, Lily e Potter, Lucius e eu. Não importava para onde eu tentasse desviar, jamais escaparia das trilhas misteriosas que Deus desenhava em nossos caminhos. Parei sob a copa frondosa de uma árvore, a mesma cuja sombra encobria-me minutos atrás, e apoiei a mão em seu tronco procurando por alguma sustentação. Tudo tremia, balançado pelos golpes de martelo do Senhor impondo todas as coisas contra as quais lutar seria em vão.

"Narcissa...?" Ouvi uma voz masculina às minhas costas, e antes que virasse senti uma mão fria pousar na pouca pele do meu braço exposta à luz. Metal em minha boca, gélido e amargo, fez-me raciocinar e olhar em sua direção. Não ousei pedir a Lucius que parasse de me tocar. "Precisa de um médico?" Ele perguntou gentilmente, os olhos cinzas fixados em mim. Precisava rasgar meu vestido, livrar-me do mais leve aperto, correr e esconder-me com minha Eva no meu Éden destruído. Entretanto, já não havia Éden algum.

"Não." Sussurrei sorrindo tristemente. "Preciso de força." Lucius sorriu levemente e ergueu a mão para tocar minha bochecha de forma casta, o metal acentuando-se em meu paladar. Cuidei de ocultar com afinco as lágrimas que subiram pela minha garganta, e retornei à mesa com um único pensamento. Em nada importava se meu amor restringia-se ao mel, aquele seria o sabor que eu sentiria para o resto de minha vida.

Observei, meu coração partindo-se em cacos, Potter aproximar-se de Lily para engatar uma conversa sob a inveja das outras damas-de-companhia e a desaprovação dos adultos. Rose sussurrou ao meu lado o quão escandaloso era o fato de, por mais degenerado que fosse, um rapaz com tantas posses e tão bem nascido aproximar-se de uma mera empregada. Respondi-lhe que era de se esperar, mantendo o olhar dolorosamente. Senti que nunca mais veria Lily tão bela, os cachos ruivos brilhando ao sol suave, o sorriso tímido abrindo-se, as mãos nuas repuxando com discrição as vestes incômodas. Havia a grama, o céu e as árvores; todavia, nada era tão belo e inatingível quanto seus olhos.

Cri tolamente que meu dia seria ruim, mas somente em casa, sentada numa desconfortável poltrona da sala de estar, descobri a verdade. Minha mãe fitava-me com algo próximo de orgulho e meu pai, após abraçar-me de forma estranha, tinha aprovação impregnada no rosto.

"Narcissa, não posso expressar o quão satisfeito estou." Cygnus disse, sorrindo. "Lucius ficou exultante com você, e Abraxas e eu tomamos a decisão mais sábia ao nosso alcance. Amanhã você partirá para Londres para cuidar dos preparativos de seu casamento e se familiarizar com seu futuro marido."

"Pensei que a Mansão Malfoy ficasse em Wiltshire." Repliquei, estática. Druella balançou a cabeça com um sorriso precipitando-se em sua boca.

"E fica. Porém poucos viajariam até Wiltshire para comparecer ao casamento, e Abraxas tem uma propriedade em Londres que serve perfeitamente a este propósito. Além disso, Lucius manifestou desejo de manter uma convivência mais próxima de você até o casamento, por motivos de adaptação, segundo ele." Completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma rude. Meu pai riu.

"Até mesmo Abraxas acha esta exigência estranha, mas não estamos em posição de contrariar Lucius. Terá seis meses para planejar o casamento e provar a ele que é a melhor noiva possível."

"Ordenei a Evans que organizasse apenas seus pertences essenciais." Druella continuou, e engoli em seco. "Levará somente o necessário e algo a que tenha apego. Em Londres, poderá adquirir novos vestidos e pertences e terá enfim uma dama-de-companhia bem educada. A carruagem a levará às onze da manhã."

Assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. O fato de viajar no dia seguinte para Londres, deixar tudo para trás e afastar-me de Lily não penetrava em meu consciente; era como um sonho distorcido e surreal. Eles levantaram-se dizendo coisas que não ouvi e se dirigiram para lugares que não observei. Sentada ali, tive medo de levantar-me e descobrir que tudo era real.

Meus próprios passos subindo as escadas provaram que era. Ergui as saias para correr até meu aposento e abri a porta com violência; Lily estava sentada no futon com as mãos pousadas no colo, o olhar fixado em duas malas perto da porta e a face molhada de lágrimas.

Fechei a porta e tranquei-a, e ao me virar novamente a vi em pé. Caminhamos na mesma direção, em sentidos opostos e de encontro a um mesmo sentimento. Construí meu jardim e recriei minhas flores para beijá-la, sentindo suas mãos agarrarem-se aos meus cabelos com desespero. Não falamos nada, pois ambas sabíamos. Era nossa última noite antes de sermos permanentemente banidas do nosso próprio mundo.

"Cissy..." Ela murmurou contra meus lábios, tentando parar de chorar. Eu precisava dela outra, mais uma, última vez; desatei com pressa o cordão de seu espartilho e deixei-o cair no chão. Foram nossos vestidos, os corpetes, as saias e as criolinas formando poças de verde e azul aos nossos pés, e a arrastei por sobre toda a seda e a renda sem me importar com seu sabor.

Seus cabelos provocaram-me vertigens contrastando com o intenso verde que forrava o chão. Estávamos deitadas sobre as nuvens, nuas e puras, perfeitas em nosso pecado. Meus lábios encontraram os dela novamente e o beijo foi longo e arrebatador. Desci para seu pescoço provando sua pele, néctar divino, seguindo lentamente para os seios pálidos. Lily suspirou com languidez, a melodia de sua voz correndo o aposento em círculos, rodando e mergulhando em meu corpo.

Afundei-me em uma poça de mel e baunilha, retornando para beijá-la. Seu corpo reagia sob o meu, as pernas entrelaçadas puxando-me para perto, as mãos buscando minha pele com sofreguidão. Através dos ossos e da carne, eu podia sentir contra meu peito seu coração batendo loucamente, e quis envolvê-lo em minhas mãos e beijá-lo também. Era impossível ver, ouvir ou pronunciar o quão belo era tudo aquilo; sentir era tão-somente o que estava dentro de nosso poder.

Os dedos de Lily brincaram com meus seios antes que eu a segurasse pelos pulsos e voltasse a mergulhar na pele do seu ventre. Ela riu antes que eu descesse minha boca e lhe fizesse cerrar os olhos gemendo. Deslizei minha mão pelo seu corpo até parar entre os seios apenas para sentir o coração acelerar-se cada vez mais, e prossegui adorando-a da forma carnal e humana que sabia. Lily trincou os dentes, arqueando-se, enquanto murmurava meu nome sem parar, as pernas lutando sem real desejo de escapar. Pertencia a mim, e não só sabia como também desejava isso.

Eu queria fazê-la arder. Acariciei seu corpo doce, a pele alva, as coxas pinceladas por uma leve penugem loura até senti-la tensionar-se inteiramente, os dedos repuxando a seda azul, e subi com beijos para fitar seu rosto ruborizado em enlevo. Ela tomou minha face entre as mãos e beijou-a sem esquecer de nenhum mínimo espaço, girando e obrigando-me a deitar por sobre os tecidos. Quando a mirei, não pude impedir lágrimas salgadas de arderem meus olhos. Éramos fisicamente humanas, mas essencialmente divinas.

Sua boca delicada mordiscou minha pele enquanto ela escorregou sua mão num caminho indefinido e tortuoso em minha carne. Lily elevava-me mais uma vez de uma das muitas formas que sabia fazê-lo; com sua própria presença. Deixei meus olhos fecharem-se sentindo-a me tocar, erguendo meu quadril contra seu corpo pequeno e delicado e ignorando o roçar áspero das vestes sobre o chão._ Ela_ fazia-me mergulhar em chamas.

Quis abrir os olhos, porém não consegui e deixei seu nome morrer e renascer entre meus lábios conforme ela me tocava como a um instrumento de corda. A princípio com delicadeza, então com dedicação e por fim paixão, esticando-me até onde eu já não podia suportar. Mergulhei meus dedos em seus cabelos, levando-os para perto de meu rosto, numa tentativa de abreviar aquela tortura deliciosamente adocicada. Com sua boca contra a minha, estremeci e encontrei novamente a paz envolvida por toda a doçura que Lily emanava.

Desejei com toda a minha alma que aquela noite se congelasse e permanecesse eterna. Era tarde, porém, até mesmo para reconstruir meu paraíso; amanheci deitada simplesmente sobre o chão duro de meu aposento com minha pequena aninhada em meus braços. E, com uma dor pungente tomando-me por dentro, levantei-me para preparar minha partida ciente do castigo que Deus impunha sobre mim. Tinha de abdicar de meus desejos por conta de todos os outros que não o fizeram.

Encontrei sobriedade suficiente para me trocar, encher as malas com o essencial e deixar Lily adormecida, desfrutando seus sonhos. Apenas a despertei perto das dez horas, para que pudesse estar vestida à minha partida, após um longo tempo mirando seu rosto jovem. Contrariando minhas expectativas, ela apenas sentou-se nua sobre minha cama e assistiu meu doloroso ritual até o fim submersa em um terrível silêncio.

Somente quando tranquei as malas Lily levantou-se para vestir um de seus vestidos de algodão cor-de-rosa. Até então, eu não havia tido coragem para olhá-la nos olhos temendo o discurso cruel que eu sabia merecer ouvir; mas quando ela fez-me olhá-la, não vi nenhuma raiva ou rancor nas íris verdes, mas apenas uma tristeza e um amor incomensuráveis. Não planejava dizer-me sobre minha covardia ou interrogar-me sobre por que eu não estava disposta a imitar Andromeda; Lily sabia o que se passava em minha vida tal qual me conhecesse desde meu nascimento.

"Lily, eu sinto tanto." Murmurei, minhas lágrimas já molhando suas mãos. Ela sorriu com esforço.

"Eu sei, Cissy." Ela replicou, e sua expressão endureceu. "Eu não a culpo, ou a condeno. Ouça-me, Narcissa." Sua voz cresceu, assim como ela pareceu crescer sobre mim. "Eu entendo. Jamais poderia pedir que você fizesse algo contra o que foi ensinada a fazer. Olhe para mim; você nunca me perguntou se eu fugiria com você. Eu tampouco sei o que responderia." Lily riu amargamente, e agarrei seus ombros. Suas mãos deixavam um gosto deveras suave em meu paladar.

"Eu irei amar você para sempre." Ergui as sobrancelhas, aproximando-me ainda mais de seu rosto. "Não importa o que digam, não me importa se é errado, nada vai tirar isso de mim. _Ninguém_ irá ser para mim o que você é, Lily. Eu a amarei para sempre." Repeti, provocando-lhe o desejo de chorar.

"Não, não importa. Eu a amo, Narcissa." Ela sussurrou, fitando-me com firmeza. "E não dou atenção para os motivos que dizem que eu não devia fazê-lo. Meu coração pertence a você."

"Diga que você me esperará." Murmurei, segurando as mãos de Lily fortemente. "Diga-me que me encontrará, mesmo que seja no inferno." Ela riu levemente olhando para cima, e seu riso dilacerou por completo meu coração.

"Não acredito no inferno, Cissy." Lily replicou, lágrimas tremendo sob suas pálpebras, e eu não pude evitar que as minhas próprias dançassem livremente pelo meu rosto. "Foram todas as tolices que você leu ao longo da sua vida, não a culpo... Mas estou certa de que não vamos para o inferno por isso. Amar não pode ser errado a este ponto." Completou, a voz tremendo, e pressionei suas mãos contra meus lábios.

Não podia acreditar que iria separar-me dela, que seu riso não mais soaria nos meus ouvidos, que seus olhos parariam de cruzar com os meus, que seu gosto doce de mel e amêndoas me deixaria para sempre. As mãos de Lily foram as testemunhas e as protagonistas de um pecado imensamente mais hediondo do que qualquer outro que eu já havia cometido: o assassinato. Matava nosso amor e me suicidava entre seus dedos.

"Não importa onde, Lily." Ela limpou as lágrimas abundantes do meu rosto e balançou a cabeça. "Apenas diga que me esperará, esteja onde estiver. Eu lhe esperei toda a minha vida... Por favor, espere por mim."

Vi sua boca apertar-se enquanto ela tentava sem sucesso segurar as próprias lágrimas. Lily por fim desabou junto a mim, abraçando-me e molhando meus ombros com suas preciosas gotas salgadas, prometendo-me que me esperaria onde quer que fosse, não se importando com quantos anos passassem. Sentindo-a balançar contra mim, lamentei por tudo em uma intensidade muito maior do que já havia feito; e ao contrário do que poderia imaginar, também me orgulhei de amá-la.

Foi contra minha vontade que lhe beijei pela última vez, afogando-me em seu sabor. Foi contra minha vontade que engoli o pranto, a deixei para trás, chorando, e caminhei para longe de sua presença. Foi contra minha vontade que me despedi dos meus pais e entrei na carruagem, observando a Mansão Black desaparecer lentamente de meu campo de visão.

Tudo o que fiz, a partir deste dia, foi lutando contra meus desejos mais sinceros.

_Londres – 1852_

Parti o glacê rígido do bolo com dificuldade, a mão de Lucius ajudando-me e pesando sobre a minha. Sorri mais do que havia sorrido muitas vezes ao longo da minha infância, pois quando criança não nutria a habilidade de ser falsa. Meus dentes alinhados se voltavam para os convidados, meus pais, meus sogros e o bolo ricamente confeitado. Era como o espartilho que me envolvia: antinatural e absurdamente indispensável.

Não foi com dificuldade que sorri a tarde e a noite inteiras, pois bastou-me manter o pensamento de que tudo à minha frente era uma grande ópera. Foi fácil porque ela não estava lá, assim como foi fácil encostar meus lábios aos de Lucius e sentir o gosto intenso de metal frio. Se ela estivesse, eu seria obrigada a ver minha ópera chocando-se com a realidade; seria obrigada a admirar seu corpo inatingível e sua alma incorruptível. Quereria sorrir de verdade, e um sorriso verdadeiro poria meu teatro abaixo.

O vinho tingiu meus dentes e matou meu sorriso, deixando-me enfim repousar o rosto. Ela não estava ali, e eu jamais tive desejos tão contraditórios em toda a minha vida. Sua presença terminaria de me destruir, traria lágrimas imediatas a meus olhos e tingiria de vermelho meu vestido branco com o sangue de nossa morte etérea. Quando o vinho terminou, fechei os olhos um breve momento antes de recolocar minha máscara. Ela seria, como sempre havia sido, minha perdição.

Eu, porém, esperei com intenso desejo inútil vislumbrar seus olhos verdes no meio da multidão.

_Wiltshire – 1856_

As cartas dela jaziam espalhadas pela minha cama. A letra arredondada e escrita com cuidado extremo que sempre soletrava palavras tão gentis por todo o canto, sobre o cobertor e o travesseiro, no teto e nas paredes, fora e dentro de mim. As cartas existiram até que Lily se tornasse Potter; então, cessaram. Mas a agonia nascia muito mais forte dentro me mim agora que eu sabia que ela não me escreveria mais nem mesmo se desejasse.

Eu não tinha seus livros. Nunca poderia explicar a Lucius porque figuravam em minha estante títulos iluministas e feministas. Lily escrevera todos após se casar com James, porém eu sabia que ele não havia transformado-a; apenas havia lhe dado a chance e as palavras para que ela pudesse expressar o que pensava. Temi quando imaginei onde ela estaria, mas lembrei-me que ela não acreditava em inferno. Orei para que aquilo lhe servisse como redenção.

Ela estava morta. Estupidamente, definitivamente morta. Não pelo sofrimento do parto, ou nem mesmo pelas mãos de algum desequilibrado como Bellatrix; sua morte fora tão evitável que eu desejava gritar quando me lembrava. Ela e seu detestável marido, mortos de tifo na segunda metade do século dezenove. Lucius não entendera porque chorei compulsivamente tantos dias, e porque continuava chorando após acreditar que ele dormira; mas de fato, ele era bom para mim, e jamais me questionara.

Deixei minhas mãos nuas tocarem o papel e permiti a entrada daquele gosto desagradável de terra em meu corpo. Mirei o dossel verde escuro de minha cama esticando-me sobre as cartas, desejando que elas pudessem entrar em minhas veias e cair em meu sangue. Lily estava nelas. E, embora eu soubesse disso desde minha partida de Essex, a consciência de que não a teria nunca fora tão real.

Não chorei. Fechei meus olhos e orei ininterruptamente por ela, pedindo a Deus até que Ele se cansasse. Lily, no fundo, merecia algo bom. Ela merecia luz. Merecia algo que talvez eu, com toda a minha dedicação em ser perfeita, não merecesse jamais. Orei e pedi que ele cuidasse de sua alma perdida e pura.

Secretamente, orei também para que ela não tivesse deixado de me amar.

_Essex – 1859_

O silêncio imperando pelos corredores soou exatamente como pensei que soaria. Os papéis de parede, antes exageradamente enfeitados e coloridos, caíam em tons obscuros e soltavam um odor desagradável. Uma grossa camada de poeira encobria todas as coisas sobre as quais eu conseguia pousar os olhos, e senti-me contente de ter pedido a Lucius para ficar com Draco, meu delicado bebê cujo sabor de pêssego me enchia de ternura. A Mansão Black nunca me parecera tão distante do que originalmente fora, embora exprimisse sua verdadeira essência.

Subi a escada com paciência, sem tocar no corrimão que já começava a sentir os cupins lhe comer. Após a morte de meus pais ninguém, nem mesmo eu, havia retornado àquele lugar. Senti-me um fantasma vagando pelo silêncio sem nenhum mortal para atemorizar, apesar de estar permitindo ser assombrada. Estar ali me lembrava meus pais, minhas irmãs, meus primos e sobretudo, _ela._

Minha luva tocou a maçaneta da porta que uma vez fora de meu quarto e entrei ali com temor. Para minha enorme surpresa, quase nada havia mudado desde a última vez que pisara ali; todas as quinquilharias deixadas para trás permaneciam imóveis sobre a penteadeira, os tapetes terrivelmente empoeirados, a janela suja e fosca. Admirei o declínio daquele que presenciara meu único amor resumido a um esqueleto de meu paraíso.

O aposento estava em sépia. Opaco, desprezado em sua importância, renegado talvez pelo seu próprio passado. Tudo me parecia com o misterioso fim de uma história imortal. Fitei os cobertores sobre as camas e me acomodei naquela que havia sustentado meu sono longos anos de minha vida. A madeira rangeu, indelevelmente morta, e meus dentes se trincaram com os sentimentos fluindo dentro de meu peito ao pousar os olhos nos travesseiros amarelados.

Estendi minha mão coberta para tocá-los, lembrando com lancinante nitidez dos fios ruivos de Lily espalhados neles. Já não havia a nuance cítrica, o envolvente açúcar, o sedutor mel. Nada além de um tecido feio e desprezível, dotado do que poderia ser um dos piores sabores da Inglaterra jazia sob minha luva. As manchas desenhavam-se sem ordem ou beleza ora esverdeadas, ora ocres, sobre o linho impuro. Lily estivera ali, mas partira para um lugar no qual eu evitara pensar.

Sequer um dia desde sua morte passara sem que eu deixasse de temer pela sua alma. Orei meses, talvez anos, agarrada à lã amarga de algum pesado cobertor para que o Senhor pudesse aceitá-la, eximi-la, perdoá-la - entretanto, orar tornou-se inútil após algum tempo. Algumas manchas pareceram-me chamas por um ínfimo momento, antes que eu piscasse e elas voltassem a ser manchas frias e imóveis. Meu medo era instintivo e inútil por um motivo deveras simples.

Eu não me importava. Que Deus atirasse meu espírito para a punição, que me infligisse todos os castigos que acreditava ser merecidos por mim; eu os aceitaria e os cumpriria por tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário. Meus erros já não me envergonhavam e tampouco me orgulhavam; eram fatos, dos quais eu jamais fugiria e jamais mudaria se pudesse. O pecado e o divino desvaneciam na irrefutável realidade.

Lily fora contra todos os preceitos puros e todas as virtudes que esforçava-me para cumprir e amar. Não obstante, ela tivera razão tantas vezes, criticando meus pais e desprezando meus livros, que eu não podia imaginar como Deus quereria puni-la. Lily via as barras de ferro, travestidas de barbatanas de baleia e aço dentro de nobres tecidos, cercando-me – ao passo que eu, nascida e educada dentro delas, não as enxergava. Ao contrário de muitas outras vezes, não cri que fora certa ou errada, mas enxerguei nitidamente que ela, assim como eu, fora ambas as coisas todo o tempo.

Como uma brisa de outono, seu perfume veio até mim e eu pude sentir seu sabor delicado invadir meus sentidos. A moral e a indecência, o prazer e o dever, o perdão e o castigo haviam se tornado indistinguíveis; trançaram-se tal meus toques enredavam-se ao meu paladar. Tal Lily havia se mesclado em mim. Meus olhos subitamente encheram-se de lágrimas que não representavam tristeza ou tampouco alegria, mas sim uma esmagadora saudade. Novamente nenhuma palavra serviria para descrever o que senti, pois falar não era, assim como nunca fora, necessário entre nós. Eu _sabia_, e o saber era tudo o que precisava.

Vangloriei-me de ter caído em tentação, pois soube que qualquer que fosse o lugar que a abrigava, Lily me aguardava. Eu estava disposta a pagar todos os preços com o destemor que ela ensinara-me. De fato, nada neste mundo pode ser totalmente bom; até o mel furtado com tamanha audácia das abelhas exige seu retorno de forma dolorosa e eventualmente mortal. Quaisquer que fossem minhas punições, eu as encararia para poder estar ao lado dela e amá-la mais uma vez; e desta última, para sempre. Em um novo Éden construído longe das nobres e tolas leis de Deus e das frias prisões dos homens.

* * *


End file.
